


Center of Two Worlds

by klbwriting



Series: Two Worlds [1]
Category: Aquaman (2018), DCU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-01 13:20:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 25,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17244956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klbwriting/pseuds/klbwriting
Summary: Orm has been put under house arrest by Arthur after being imprisoned for a year.  He finds a shipwrecked woman who is amazingly like Arthur and part Atlantian, the product of a banished high noble long thought dead.  Arthur charges Orm with helping her understand her Atlantian culture and the city while also hoping Orm himself can learn something in the processEdit: had to change the rating





	1. There's More of Him?

**Author's Note:**

> I just thought of this after seeing Aquaman 2x within two days and officially declaring myself Orm’s bitch pretty much. Hopefully this will become a good series but not sure how long it will last but I have 2 chapters already so we will see. Enjoy!

It had been a year since Arthur had found the trident and become king of Atlantis. Orm had sat in a prison for that time, missing his power and mourning his losses, but he mostly just missed his kingdom, missed seeing Atlantis in all its glory. So when Arthur came to offer him a deal, be released from the cell but with a monitoring tracker implant he agreed right away. He was willing to mend ties if it meant that he could be free to see his old kingdom again. 

That was how he found himself swimming just above the city, looking down upon it, only a few meters from the surface, when debris came cascading down through the water around him. Orm looked up and saw someone floating down towards him, saw them trying to swim and getting hit with a plank from the boat that had clearly wrecked. He swam over, expecting to find a dead surface dweller but instead found someone breathing, knocked unconscious but still breathing underwater. This person was Atlantian, or as least a half-breed like his brother. He thought for a moment before pulling the young woman to him and swimming back down to Arthur’s chambers. He knocked on the door to the living area and Vulko answered.

“Orm, what is this?” he asked, looking between the ex-king and the woman in his arms. Orm pushed past Vulko and set the girl in Arthur’s arms.

“This thing is like you, she must be to be a surface dweller who can breathe under water,” Orm said, folding his arms. Arthur cocked an eyebrow. “It is your problem now. Halfbreeds should stick together.” Arthur chuckled some. Orm was a little shit, decent, but still highly prejudice against a people he had barely even encountered. So Arthur got an idea and moved quickly, placing the girl back in Orm’s arms. 

“She’s yours, you will take care of her and when she is ok again you can teach her about being half fishperson,” Arthur said, noticing the annoyed twitch that Orm got when he said ‘fishperson’. “That’s an order…little brother.” Orm fully glared at that but started when the girl in his arms opened her eyes some and looked at him. She was dazed, eyes not quite focused. All Rhymes saw was white and then this beautiful man looking down at her with amazing blue eyes.

“Is this heaven? Am I dead? Are you an angel?” she asked, voice slurred a little from what was probably a concussion. Orm’s mouth opened and closed, unable to answer since his people had no idea about a religion that had a ‘heaven’ or ‘angels’, what was she talking about? Arthur looked on, highly amused by this interaction. Orm didn’t get rattled much but right now he was completely out of his depth and Arthur was doing everything he could to keep from laughing. Rhymes smiled a little. “I’ve always wanted to kiss an angel…” and before Orm could do anything she popped up just a little bit and pecked his lips, passing out again from the effort. Orm’s face reddened and he wasn’t sure whether he was disgusted or entranced. The kiss had sent a bit of a shock through him and the look on his face was alight with confusion. Arthur couldn’t hold it in anymore and laughed big and loud, making Orm collect himself and glare.

“Make sure she sees a doctor and then she stays in your suite in the extra bedroom,” Arthur said. Orm looked like he might argue but the king cocked an intense eyebrow at his sibling and Orm just glared, turning and stalking away. 

He had taken the girl to his suite and put her in the other room as ordered and requested a doctor visit. They confirmed that she was concussed and also that she was half Atlantian, annoying Orm even more. How many halfbreeds were out there? Were they all going to show up now that Arthur was on the throne? He hoped not. He couldn’t deal with it. He was in the main room of his quarters when the girl wandered out of her room, wearing a long sleeping gown that had been dug up from some of his mother’s old clothes. She blushed when she saw him, her cheeks turning a shade of red that he wasn’t sure he’d ever seen before. 

“I um, I kissed you didn’t I?” she said, voice clearer now that she had some rest. He nodded silently, still confused by the feelings he had from that kiss. “I’m sorry, I was delirious, thought for sure I was dead.” He nodded again.

“Who are you?” he asked. He was running names in his mind of those high borns that could breathe who would dare to travel to the surface to mate with a surface dweller. He wasn’t sure if anybody would. 

“My name is Rhymes and I guess I finally found my father’s home,” she said, looking towards the large window he had overseeing the city. She stared in silence for several minutes, taking in everything around her. The colors and the creatures, just absorbing and matching it to the stories she heard growing up, the stories her father would still tell her over the phone when she called him and mom to ask about his home. 

“Who is your father?” Orm asked, joining her at the window. She looked at him, noticing how tall he was, how imposing. He must have been a general or something, and he looked annoyed, probably because he had to babysit her. He caught her staring and she quickly looked out the window again, her blush flaring again. Orm found himself smirking at the effect he seemed to have on her. It warmed him to see that she was blushing because of him. He had always been betrothed to Mera and had little experience with other women. He had complimented Mera before, tried to get her to blush or give him a warm smile, but she never did. After years of wooing and courting she had run to his half-brother, never feeling anything romantic for him at all. But this girl, after only a few minutes with him was blushing and staring, and he found that he liked it. It made him feel good to know she was affected by him. He didn’t notice that he was now staring and when she turned to lock eyes with him he cleared his throat and looked out the window, feeling his own cheeks get warm. So the effect seemed to be mutual he noted.

“My father’s name is Velka,” she said. “He said he was banished from here.” Orm nodded, a little surprised. Velka was Vulko’s son, and someone who had helped his mother escape to the mainland before her marriage to his father. Velka was found guilty of treason and banished, not to the Trench like Atlanna, but to the Deserter nation where it was assumed he would die. Apparently that hadn’t happened. Vulko would be glad to hear his son still lived and he now had a beautiful granddaughter. Orm stopped his thoughts. She was beautiful wasn’t she? He couldn’t deny that. He pushed the thought away. She was a halfbreed, below him and insignificant. 

“He was, for treason against…,” Orm said.

“A corrupt tyrant who wanted to control a woman who wanted nothing to do with him instead of just hearing a sound no and moving along with his life,” she finished, venom in her voice. Orm looked at her shocked.

“How dare you speak of my father that way,” he said sharply, turning to face her completely, eyes full of fury. She turned and looked at him with annoyance.

“That asshole was your father? So what, you’re the king? Another dictator who wants to destroy all and control all and throws a fit when you don’t?” she asked. They hadn’t noticed Arthur, Mera, Atlanna, or Vulko entered.

“That is exactly what he was,” Arthur said, earning him a look from his mother. “What?” Orm and Rhymes looked at the group, Rhymes with a small chuckle and Orm with a glare.

“While his father was a tyrant, my boy was a good child, loving and passionate, he was just misguided by his father’s anger,” Atlanna said, moving to Orm and touching his face gently. He leaned to her hand, still in awe of her touch and how happy he was she was back in his life. Rhymes watched the interaction, noting the softness in Orm’s face and how content he seemed and wished that she could somehow make someone feel that happy when she touched him. Ok, not him per se but someone, right?

“So he can still learn and not be such a dick?” Rhymes asked. Arthur laughed again. 

“I like her, she’s awesome,” he said to Mera who was trying not to laugh but couldn’t stop a small smile and shook her head. Orm just glared, folding his arms much like an angry child. He felt a nudge and looked to Rhymes, who was closer now, pushing him gently with her hand.

“Chill fishman, I’m sure you’re not so bad under the scaly shell,” she said. Orm looked away, pretending to be annoyed but a small twitch at the corner of his mouth said he wanted to smile.

“Vulko, I have news for you,” Orm said, causing the vizier to swim closer to them. Rhymes looked at Orm and then at Vulko. 

“Grandpa?” she asked, staring now. She saw it, saw her father’s eyes and ears, along with his smile that spread onto Vulko’s face. 

“You mean, my son? Velka?” he asked, staring at her as if he was afraid to believe. She nodded.

“I’m his daughter, he’s alive, works at an aquarium of course,” she said, smiling wide. Vulko moved over to her and touched her face. He now could see the shape of her eyes, her hair and nose, Velka was her father and he was alive. 

“Can you tell me about him?” Vulko asked, voice excited. The others looked on curiously, Atlanna breathing a sigh of relief. She had been unable to stop her husband from banishing Velka and was glad that he had survived his punishment. 

“He’s wonderful, he says that in the desert he got lucky, he found an airfield and someone there gave him a ride for some gold coins he had smuggled with him in case he needed them. They took him to Egypt where he met an American scientist studying remnants of ancient civilizations for a theory about Atlantis actually. They fell in love and got married and here I am. They live in California, on the coast. He likes to sit in the shallow water, where he taught me to swim,” she said. Vulko’s eyes were misty now and he pulled her close, hugging her tight. She hugged him back just as tight. 

“Is he happy?” he asked after a few moments, still keeping her close.

“Yes, but he would love to see you again I’m sure,” she said. “He’s near San Francisco, just outside the city limits on the coast.” Vulko nodded and turned, looking to Arthur.

“Go, you deserve to see your son after all this time,” the king said and Vulko hugged Rhymes one more time before swimming off. “You just made him very happy.” Arthur turned to look at her. She smiled.

“I’m glad I got to finally come here and meet him,” she said. “And you must be Queen Atlanna, my dad talks about you a lot, how you were his friend as kids and he helped you escape.” The queen nodded and smiled at her.

“I will have to also pay his a visit in time, after he has gotten a chance to reconnect with his father,” she said. She looked to Orm and touched his face again. “I’m going to go see to some matters for Arthur’s coronation gala, don’t let the boys fight too much while I’m gone.” She kissed one son and then the other before departing. Rhymes face wrinkled in confusion.

“I thought you were already king?” she asked. Arthur shrugged.

“He is king but there is always a celebration to announce the official coronation,” Mera explained. “This gala just took a while to come around since instead of passing the throne down with no conflict an entire war was fought over it and we’ve had to rebuild.” She and Arthur were eyeing Orm with annoyance. Rhymes looked at Orm who averted his eyes some but didn’t look down. He was too proud for that and they wouldn’t shame him for trying to save his people from the fate they would suffer if the surface dwellers didn’t change their ways. He was happy that Arthur was working with other metahumans as they were called to get change started on the surface world but Orm still thought conquering it would have been faster. 

“Can I come to the gala?” Rhymes asked and Orm was shocked at her audacity. She had been here for one day and already wanted to act like she were some noble born Atlantian? Well, she is noble born Atlantian a voice said in Orm’s head and he dismissed it.

“Ya sure, why not,” Arthur said. “Hey little bro why don’t you show her around the city? Let her see where her dad comes from?” Orm could tell by the tone that this was not a request but an order and although he hated taking orders Arthur was king under their laws and he respected the law of his nation. He rolled his eyes but nodded.

“Of course my king,” he said, voice dripping with annoyance which made Arthur laugh. He and Mera swam out together and Orm looked to Rhymes. She bit her lip.

“How about today I just stay here? You can go out and do what you want and I’ll just stay here and watch the city?” she said. She was giving him an out and Orm was going to take it.

“Fine, tomorrow I will show you some of the city,” he said, swimming out the door before she could answer him.


	2. So This Is Atlantis?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orm takes Rhymes around Atlantis and sparks fly but not in a good way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well chapter 2 exists quick and is a quick chapter, hope to have more written soon. Comments and critique is always welcome!

Chapter 2

Orm had spent the previous day just roaming like he normally did, swimming around and finding people who were still friendly to him to converse with. He even spent some time helping his mother plan the gala but his mind nagged at him about the halfbreed he had in his room. He didn’t know why he couldn’t stop thinking about her and by morning it was making him angry. Why did she flood his thoughts? She was just there, an annoyance, a beautiful, sarcastic, funny, aggravating half breed. No, she’s Atlantian, his mind said as he exited his room and watched her swimming around the large living area freely, smiling wide. He frowned, trying to pretend she wasn’t winning him over with that smile. 

“Do you want to see the city or not?” he said, trying to sound annoyed but failing. She stopped swimming and moved in front of him, still smiling. For a second he held his frown before finally smiling a little back at her.

“Yes, that sounds great Orm, thank you,” she said. He couldn’t lie, the sound of his name from her lips was nice. He motioned for her to follow him and the left the rooms and went out into the sea. 

Outside she looked even happier, eyes going this way and that as they went to his vessel. He sat in the driver’s seat and she joined him. They took off and headed towards the city center. She asked him question after question, gazing out at Atlantis and as he answered them and watched her he saw the love he had for the place growing in her. After a few hours he decided to take her to a place he loved, where he used to go as a child. They went down to the old city, near the wall of the city where it was quiet and where not even the sea life was seen. He got out of his vehicle and went into an air pocket inside of one of the old buildings. She followed him and looked around. He was surprised to see how she looked when they weren’t in water, the large gown sticking to her at strange angles, not in a way that aroused him but in a way that reminded him that she needed more appropriate clothes for Atlantis and that this outfit must be heavy and hard for her to swim in for long amounts of time. He then noticed that she was looking him over slowly, starting at his body and then landing on his hair that he knew was probably messy from being out in the water without fixing it properly. She smiled and walked over to him. Without warning she reached up and ruffled his hair. 

“What are you doing?” he asked and she snatched her hand back, realizing that she hadn’t asked.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have touched you without permission,” she said. He just looked at her strangely. “I liked your hair…it looks good out of the water.” He glanced up as if he would be able to see it and she laughed. “Trust me, on land with hair like that you would have a gaggle of people lining up for a chance with you.” He frowned. 

“Why would I want a bunch of surface dwellers interested in my hair?” he snapped. Rhymes sighed.

“Look, I know that down here it seems like the surface world is nothing but chaos and death and pollution and a lot of a it is, but there some amazing places, amazing people up there that would work with you to fix the mess we’ve made,” she said. “The fact that you won’t even try just shows how prejudice and fearful you are of things you don’t understand.” They glared at each other before he relented. 

“Fine, I challenge you to find someplace that would even compare to this wonder that is Atlantis and maybe then we can talk,” he said, folding his arms. She nodded, then pushed his arms back down to his sides. He looked at her confused and surprised.

“You look too attractive when you fold those arms I can’t be mad at you when I’m thinking about kissing you again,” she said, folding her own arms. Orm looked at her, shocked by her candor, his arms staying down by his sides. 

“Let’s get back,” he said finally. “Get you some real Atlantian clothes, you look like a puffer fish in that.” Rhymes glared at him but followed him back to his vessel. The mood on the way back to the palace was the complete opposite from when they left. Before it was fun and light, they spoke and bonded, but now it was cold and silent, making him wonder if it could go back to be fun again. He also thought about what she said, leaving her with Mera and Atlanna to find proper clothes while he went to his suite. Was he really afraid of the surface world? He had never thought about it before. What did he know of that world? Nothing really. He knew of the distruction they caused to each other and the sea but that was all. Was there more to it? The surface world had produced Arthur, who by all accounts was decent if not juvenile and tactless and it had produced Rhymes who had been giving him both a hard time and a feeling he had never really felt before in his soul, a feeling of compassion and care that he couldn’t place. He heard his door open and looked up.

“Hey little bro, saw that your new roomie was with the ladies and wondered what you were doing,” Arthur said, coming in and sitting down, making himself at home like usual. Orm rolled his eyes.

“She has no clothes and I didn’t think it would be decent of me to have her wear nothing but a sack for her stay here,” he retorted, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees. Arthur smirked.

“You got it bad for her don’t you?” he said, chuckling. Orm threw him another glare.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about brother,” he grumbled. Arthur nodded.

“O ya, you have it real bad, love at first sight?” Arthur said. Orm stood up and stalked to the window, not wanting to admit that maybe he was a little bit right. He definitely was feeling something strong for her but love was a stretch. Maybe. “Its ok man, she’s pretty and from what I see she’s the kick in the ass that you need to stop being such an ass.”

“Are you quite done?” Orm grumbled, not looking at the king, afraid that his eyes would betray the fact that Arthur was right. Arthur just stood and walked over, clapping him on the shoulder.

“At least let her help you understand the surface world more. You’re my brother and when you weren’t so focused on destruction you were actually a good king. I need your help to rule but I can’t have you trying to attack cities Godzilla style every ten minutes,” Arthuer said. Orm looked at him confused about the Godzilla comment but understanding the rest. If that was what it took to get out of the chains he was in, to really help his people again, so be it.

“Fine,” he said. “I will listen to her and try to understand, but I make no promises that I won’t attack…Gozalla style.”

“Godzilla dude, Godzilla, ask her to show you some movies,” Arthur said before he left Orm alone in his room.

Not even an hour later and in came Rhymes, hair pulled up into a ponytail and dressed in a fitting blue suit that shone with metallic hues. Orm looked at her, taking in her shape for the first time really. She was bigger than most Atlantian women, who stayed thin because of their diet and need to always exert themselves swimming, keeping them lean. Orm found her form pleasing to his eye and once again was reminded that she really was beautiful. 

“Well? This better?” she asked, still annoyed with him from earlier. She had ranted to Mera and Atlanna about him and how superior he felt he was and unwilling to listen. Mera had agreed right away, saying he was exhausting and stubborn as all hell, but Atlanna had once again expressed that he really was good and kind and that his father had tried to beat it out of him with combat lessons and lies about the surface world. She had said that the boy she knew was still there, she could see it in his eyes from time to time and it gave her hope. 

“You…you look very nice,” Orm said, giving himself a moment to think about his words before he said too much. If she was angry with him he didn’t want her to realize the effect she was having. “I like the color.” She blushed a little, she had chosen the color and didn’t realize until Atlanna had mentioned it, but it matched Orm’s eyes, right down to light blue reflecting off the light and dazzling her. 

“I’m going to bed, our little voyage today made me tired,” she said suddenly, going into the room quickly so he couldn’t stop her. Orm frowned deeply. She must be angrier than he thought. Well fine them, she could be angry about him hating those that threaten his kingdom and he would angry at her for being one of them. He turned and swam into his room also, resolving to avoid her all day tomorrow.


	3. You Can Learn A Lot Not Speaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orm and Rhymes have a fight causing them to not speak to each other. They obverse each other and see a common interest that could bond them. However, an old enemy brings danger to them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is here, I hope you enjoy. Comments/critiques are always appreciated

Orm couldn't even remember what had started the fight but here he was fighting with Rhymes, the two of them yelling at each other about the surface world and its people again. Orm knew he should stop, he didn't want to fight with her really but he was too prideful and stubborn and annoyed at how much a halfbreed like her entranced him to stop now. He growled at her as she ranted at him and that stopped her in her tracks and she glared.  
"You know this is why you're not king anymore because you aren't fit for it, you only care about yourself!" Rhymes said, fists clenched at her sides. Why was she saying this to him? She didn't really mean it but she couldn't stop. She would have much rather him be kissing her with that mouth of his but she wasn't going to let him know that. He hated her and her kind, why should she be attracted to him?   
"Really? I only care about myself? What about your father? Helping my mother in some hope she would reward him as she abandoned her people? They were selfish! Your father should be dead for his crime and you shouldn't even exist you...you pathetic halfbreed!" he said, getting up in her face and poking her chest. The insult wasn't that bad but the venom behind it, and how his eyes stormed over so that his blue irises became gray. She backed away and shook her head.  
"Ok, look, I promised Arthur I'd stay another couple days but during that time let's just not talk and not see each other if possible ok?" she said, turning away from him to swim to her room and close the door. He let out a breath, immediately regretting how he had lost his temper with her, but he wasn't sure how to apologize when he didn't feel he was in the wrong.

Early the next day Orm sat in his living area watching a program on his holoscreen in the room when Rhymes emerged from her room. They glanced at each other and she just nodded to acknowledge him before moving to the window. He watched her quietly out of the corner of his eye as he tried to focus on his program but then he heard mumbling from her and his focus shifted. He couldn't hear well so he quietly moved near her, trying to understand her. Once he got close enough he could hear she was singing to herself. 

Baby, why don't you just meet me in the middle  
I'm losing my mind just a little  
So why don't you just meet me in middle  
In the middle

He found her singing voice to be alright, nothing special, but soothing to his ears. He watched her quietly for some time, even after she stopped singing and just watched the world of Atlantis go by a small smile on her face. That smile was telling to him, it let him know that she was as enamored with his world as he was, she saw how wonderful it was and appreciated it. That stirred his heart some to see but he still stayed silent.   
Rhymes had felt his eyes on her for some time now but was remaining focused on the other side of the window. Once she felt his eyes leave her she looked over at him, seeing him looking out the window but up instead of at the city. She wondered if he was thinking about the surface world. He didn't seem to be angry, he wasn't glaring at the surface so she hoped maybe, just maybe, he was thinking that it might not be so bad up there. She almost said something but instead opted to just turn and leave the room. She needed some air, needed to feel like her world was around her, like she belonged and right now she didn't belong in Atlantis.   
She descended to the surface quickly, taking a deep breath of the air, squinting her eyes a little to adjust to the bright sunlight around her. She heard something approaching, something fast that was trying to be stealthy beneath the water. She went swim down again but before she could a small sub rose up and she was soon laying on top of it as it stopped and a man stepped out.  
"Well, looks like I caught an Atlantian," he said, grabbing her by her top and pulling her up to stand. He was strong, the suit he was wearing gave him more power than a human should have and even though she punched his chest as hard as she could he barely moved.   
"Let me go!" Rhymes yelled, starting to kick as he lifted her into the air. He chuckled.  
"Settle down, I won't hurt you, I just need a nice high born to put up for ransom. That should bring Aquaman running," he said, tossing her into the cockpit and strapping her in, tying her hands together.   
While he was distracted Orm climbed onto the vessel. He glared, recognizing the man immediately.   
"Let her go Manta," he said, trying hard not to wince as his monitor burned his skin. He was outside of his arrest area but he didn't care, no one was going to take Rhymes. Manta stopped and smirked at Rhymes before turning.  
"You were not the one I was expecting," he said. "But, I guess you'll have to do." He pressed a button and soon several other subs rose to the surface, more men in similar gear to Manta's. "Now, how much do I get for the girl? How about, the head of the Aquaman? Think you can pull that off?" Orm glared. He wanted to tear Manta's head off and feed it to a great white but instead he just waited. He knew Arthur was coming and probably with a squad considering that Orm was dangerous. "No answer? Fine." Manta leveled his weapon at Orm and just as he moved to attack Manta fired, hitting Orm in the leg and sending him back into the water.   
Rhymes fought her restraints, eyes wide when Orm was hit. She fought harder, wrists starting to bleed from her struggling against her binds. She had to help him, she couldn't let him get hurt trying to save her. She cried out louder when she saw Orm fly out of the water, landing on his feet but his hurt leg giving out on him and forcing him to almost fall again. Blood was dripping from the wound, spurning Rhymes to struggle more, finally getting out of the restraints. Manta was focusing on Orm, aiming to fire at him again when Rhymes sprung from behind, landing on his back and using her fingers to dig into his eye sockets as much as she could. He screamed in rage and pain and flipped her hard over his body, making her smack her back and head on the top of his sub. Dazed, she got slowly onto her hands and knees and he moved to aim the weapon at her. Just before he could fire it the gun was knocked from his hands by a water canon. Manta turned to look who attacked and saw Arthuer, Mera, Atlanna, and several commandos taking out the rest of his men. Manta glared, but he had a plan for this. He moved subtly, hitting a button on a grenade, setting it down on the top of his vessel.  
Atlanna ran to Orm, helping him slowly to stand, noticing that he was inching as quickly as he could to Rhymes, needing to help her. Arthur landed next to Manta, grabbing him by the throat with Mera standing by in case he tried to attack again.   
"Yet again, this wasn't supposed to become a habit," Arthur said with a smirk. He was ready to kick ass and never see this guy again. Mera frowned at the smile on Manta's face.  
"Somethings wrong," she said. Manta made a sound and Arthur loosened his grip slightly.  
"I would get going before this place blows," he said, eyes going towards the grenade on the ground. Arthur's eyes widened and he looked to Mera, tossing Manta hard into the cockpit of the vessel and taking her hand to flee. Atlanna helped Orm get Rhymes and they moved to jump. "Just know, I'm not done with any of you yet." The three jumped into the ocean and Manta quickly disabled his grenade and sped off into the depths.   
"Arthur, help me with your brother," Atlanna said, letting Arthur take hold of Orm and she held Rhymes as they headed back to Atlantis. The king moved to swim away but couldn't, looking to see Orm's hand in Rhymes and not letting go. He looked at his brother and smiled a little as he slowed up, letting them hold hands on the way to the infirmary.


	4. Most Confusing Feeling Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orm and Rhymes are separated while in the infirmary. Orm is confused and indignant about his mother going back to the surface while Mera talks to Rhymes about Orm's past hi-jinx. Arthur has a good idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really on a roll with this one. Not too much fluff or them even seeing each other this chap but I hope you enjoy anyway. Comments/critiques are greatly appreciated!

Orm had awoken in the infirmary after a few hours, his leg and burned wrist healed completely. He sat up quick, head looking around the room. Rhymes wasn't in sight but Atlanna was. He looked at her eyes wide and she stood, moving to him and placing a hand to his cheek, calming him.  
"She's fine, she's in another room to rest," she explained, taking a seat on the bed. Orm nodded and let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. "Arthur was quite angry that you were trying to escape." His eyes became confused.  
"I was not trying to escape!" he said adamantly. That was all he needed was for Arthur to think he was escaping and throw him in a cell again. Atlanna chuckled.   
"I know you weren't trying to escape, you wouldn't leave Rhymes here alone," she said. Orm opened his mouth but closed it quickly, face reddening. He was not going to admit that she was right. "I'm going to be returning to the surface tomorrow. I wanted to come see you before I left."  
"Again? Why do you keep going back there?" Orm asked, sounding much like he did at six and she was making him clean his room. Atlanna sighed, sounding much like she did when he was six.  
"Orm, my darling, I'm going because the man I love is there on the surface, you know that. And I know you don't like him or approve but you cannot control who you love, you can only control how you act towards the person you love," she said. "And I choose to see him and stay with him because I missed so much time being with him."  
"Yes, all that time you missed with him by being here with me, the child you regret having," he snapped. He knew it was childish but he was aggitated. Rhymes was hurt, he couldn't protect her, and now he couldn't even see her to know for sure she was ok and it was driving him nuts.   
"Orm, that is terrible. I never regretted you, you were my one joy here in Atlantis," Atlanna said. "You must really love Rhymes to be so on edge." He looked at her, cursing that he was being so transparent.   
"I do not love her, but I was given an order to show her our world and during that time she was captured and hurt...and I was useless," he said, voice quieting at the end. He had never felt like that before, before Arthur he was always in control. He controlled his kingdom, his people, and especially his emotions. But then Arthur showed up and suddenly he was in control of nothing.   
"You went after her, you saved her, without you she would be a hostage for Manta to use and possibly kill," his mother said and Orm nodded slowly, half believing her. He vowed silently that he would never let Rhymes get that close to death ever again. 

Rhymes opened her eyes and groaned. Her head was killing her and it hurt even worse when she sat up. She looked around, seeing she was in a hospital room alone.   
"Orm?!" she called, getting out of the bed to go to the door, wanting to find him and make sure he was ok. She pulled open the door and saw Mera on the other side, about to open the door herself.  
"Calm down," the princess said. She led Rhymes back to her bed and sat her down again. "You've got a concussion and you don't have our advanced healing, just thick skin."   
"And Orm?" Rhymes asked. Mera smiled a little, making Rhymes blush.   
"He's fine, he's healed up pretty much in another room," she said. "We thought he was escaping at first, didn't realize he was trying to save you, it must have hurt being outside of Atlantis with his tracker on." Rhymes frowned.  
"Why would the tracker hurt him?" she asked. "It just transports his location right?"  
"No, it does more than that," Mera said, shaking her head. "The tracker also burns the skin if he leaves his area as a deterrent and to slow him down. Orm's dangerous when he wants to be and if he was determined to run we had to make sure we had some way of disabling him, the longer he is out of his area the worse the burns become."   
"He's crazy, coming after me when it could hurt himself like that," Rhymes said, curling her legs to her chest. "I feel so bad, yelling at him yesterday and then running off, I was just so angry."  
"Well he probably deserved it," Mera said. Rhymes shook her head.  
"No, I mean, he was being an ass but I wasn't exactly nice to him either," she said. "He's just so frustrating."  
"O I know that, one time when we were seven, just before his mother was exiled he decided he wanted to impress me and snuck out of Atlantis, found me the biggest clam he could and brought it back to me," Mera began, "well this clam had no pearl inside it and he was angry, so he sat there yelling at the pearl to obey him because he was a prince and it had to do as he said. No matter what I said he wouldn't believe me that the clam didn't have to follow his orders. Even when he was seven he thought he was always right and everyone had to obey him." Rhymes cocked her head to the side curiously.  
"Did you and Orm...date?" she asked, hoping that the surface world and Atlantis both shared the same definition of dating. Mera looked thoughtful.  
"You could say that, we were betrothed to each other when we were children, so essentially our lives we spent dating," she said. "Until Arthur and everything with the trident happened. Then I was free to be with someone I actually love and not someone I couldn't stand."  
"He's not really that bad, Orm, he can be decent, sweet even, and funny," Rhymes said, blushing some at how defensive she was being. Mera looked at her.  
"Maybe, but he was never someone I wanted to be sweet to me. But, you're different than me, if you have feelings for him then well, good luck with that." There was a knock at the door and it opened slowly.  
"Everyone decent?" Arthur called. Mera laughed and told him to enter. He moved to the girls and looked at Rhymes intently, his face a little sad.  
"I have to go don't I?" she asked and he nodded.  
"If Manta is looking for people to capture from Atlantis then I need to know everyone who can go to the surface is safe and has training to deal with him. And you have no training, although, jumping on him like that was badass" he said, high fiving her for her effort.  
"I wasn't going to let him hurt Orm," she said. Arthur nodded.   
"Ya I know, you got a crush on him, weird but cool," he said. "But you have to go home, maybe your dad can train you or just wait until its safe here and you can come back and get all kissy faced with fishman again." Rhymes nodded, smiling a little at his joke.  
"I'll leave then, as soon as I'm ok to go," she said. Arthur shook his head.  
"No, you leave now, my mom is going to take you back and drop you off before going back home to my dad," he said. "Don't worry, you will be able to come back soon." She nodded sadly as Atlanna entered, escorting Rhymes out and home.  
"Arthur, are you that angry at your brother still? Sending her away will drive him crazy, he might try to kill you again," Mera said, annoyed that he would do this.  
"Calm down little mermaid, I'm not just sending her away. She's going to surface and I'm going to send someone to train her...extensively...and she's going to train Orm not to be such a dick in return. Two birds, one stone," he said, giving her a smile. She rolled her eyes but smiled anyway. For once Arthur had a pretty good idea.


	5. Finally Some Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur sent Rhymes to hide with his father and mother at the lighthouse. Orm volunteers to train her like an Atlantian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My fingers are starting to hurt from typing so much but I love this story so I might keep going again. Comments/critiques are appreciated!

"You sent her where?!" Orm yelled at Arthur, jumping from his hospital bed and heading into the hall to find Rhymes. Arthur and Mera followed him.   
"Arthur, I'm still confused why you are killing birds with stones," she said, trying to figure out what the saying meant. Arthur sighed, not liking having both his brother and his girlfriend coming at him with questions. He was a simple guy, being king and having more than one person in his family was going to drive him insane.  
"Mera, its a saying meaning I can do two things at once, Orm chill dude," he said as Orm led them into the now empty room that Rhymes had been in. The ex-king rounded on the new king and glared.  
"You sent her to stay with your father...on the surface? Where Manta is from? You remember that right? You are an idiot," he said, shoving Arthur back several feet in anger. Arthur just sighed.  
"Ok, listen little bro..."  
"Don't call me that."  
"Ok fine, baby bro, Manta doesn't know she's half human, meaning he probably thinks she lives in Atlantis full time. And if he ever did figure out there was an Atlantian living among humans he would go right for that place, sending her to stay with someone neither she nor Manta knows is safest. Plus, mom and dad will be watching over her while she trains. I do need to find a trainer for her though, Vulko will probably love to..." Arthur said, looking like he was in thought. Orm shook his head.  
"No! I will train her," he said. Like hell he was going to leave Rhymes to train with Vulko, a formidable fighter but not as good as he was. She deserved the best. She was half-Atlantian after all, she should be trained as the noble she was.   
"You've never left the sea, you sure you can tolerate being among the lowly humans?" Arthur asked. Orm glared.  
"I am going to train her, she should be trained by the best," he insisted. "I'll leave at once, where am I going?"

Rhymes smiled as Atlanna sat down on the rocks next to her, watching the sunset and waves beat against the shore. She appreciated that Arthur was keeping her safe and his father had so far been a wonderful host, giving her a nice room and hot tea as soon as she arrived but now that it was quiet, introductions were over, and she was nearly alone she found she missed Atlantis, missed the sights and sounds, and Orm. She missed that arrogant prince more than anything.   
"Are you alright?" Atlanna asked, sipping her own tea. "I'm sure you'll be returning to Atlantis soon, Arthur will find Manta and put a stop to his antics." Rhymes nodded.  
"I know, I trust he will, but I still miss Or..Atlantis," she said, not ready to say out loud to his own mother that she missed him. She knew instantly her slip up had been noticed, Atlanna was smiling knowingly.  
"I'm sure he misses you too," the woman said softly. They were distracted then by someone arriving on the dock, landing a little rough. Rhymes knew instantly who it was, standing quickly and heading down the rocks to the dock. Atlanna followed a little slower, wanting to see what happened. Rhymes nearly ran down the dock but slowed up just a bit so she didn't seem too excited.  
"What are you doing here? On land?" Rhymes asked, once again noticing the way Orm's hair sat outside of the water, looking mussed in the best way possible. And now she also saw how the sun reflected off his blue eyes making them stand out even more and for a moment she felt she might fall over from a sudden weakness in the knees.   
"Arthur sent me, said he wanted you trained to fight like and Atlantian," he said. He wasn't going to admit that he wanted to come. Actually wanted to be on the surface as long as she was there. He looked passed her to his mother a little further up the dock. He also noticed a man approaching from the lighthouse, the man who must have been Arthur's father. He felt a sudden anger rush over him. This was the man that had taken his mother and almost erased his very existence.   
"Well, I guess I will have to thank him when I get back," she said. "So I guess we need to get you a room." He shook his head.  
"No, we're going to train, best time to train in the water is at night, strengthens you eyesight," he said, making something up quick so he didn't have to confront Arthur's father yet. Rhymes frowned but shrugged.  
"Well, guess I'm glad I didn't change clothes yet," she said. She turned and waved at Atlanna and Tom before moving past Orm. "Come on then." She dove into the water and he followed. She watched for his direction as he swam deeper into the ocean, then suddenly lost him as he surged forward in speed. "Son of a bitch..." she muttered as she put on her speed to catch up. She hit the bottom hard, bouncing actually and landing on her front, eyes adjusting to the deep water. She sat up looking around.  
"Well that was sad to watch," she heard Orm say from somewhere hidden. "Always be aware of your surroundings." She focused and heard movement behind her and was able to dodge just in time to avoid being hit by some seaweed. "Well at least you knew that was going to happen." She stood up and folded her arms looking at him.   
"I thought we were training me to avoid getting concussions?" she snarked at him. He chuckled some and zoomed past her. "No...not again." She gave chase this time, keeping up better until he turned abruptly and headed back the way they came. She growled and did the same, not expecting him to have stopped almost directly behind her. They collided and toppled in the water, landing on the ocean floor with him next to her and her coughing up sand from the ground. Orm rolled and hovered over her, worried that she may actually be hurt again.   
"Are you alright?" he asked, hand coming up to hold onto the back of her neck, cradling her head. He looked down at her, the concern evident in his eyes. She nodded slowly, unable to speak at the moment. She swallowed hard and thought she would take a small chance and leaned up only a little bit. Orm knew what was about to happen and he had to stop, he wasn't going to do this now, not after nearly breaking her back again. He pulled back, bringing her to float a few feet off the seabed. Suddenly the tension was thick, her confusion written on her face. He tried to keep his face blank and think of what to do next. He felt like he would rather meet his pseudo stepfather over talking to her right at the moment.   
"Orm..." she started but he cut her off.  
"That's enough for today, don't want you to break a bone," he said before shooting back to the surface and heading up to lighthouse before she could get out of the water.   
Rhymes followed him, confused and a little hurt. She had clearly been wrong about the feeling she got from him. He no longer hated her but he most certainly was not feeling the way she was. When he went inside Tom introduced himself and Orm just nodded slowly.  
"Ya know, you look like you need to think, follow the stairs all the way up and take a few minutes to sort it out," Tom said. Orm didn't argue, didn't even care to talk at the moment and just went up the stairs and out the door, coming to the top of the lighthouse, overlooking the sea. He had to admit it was beautiful to see the ocean from this height, a completely new and awe-inspiring experience. But he couldn't fully enjoy in, his head muddled with what almost happened below the depths just a few minutes ago. He was so lost in his mind that he didn't hear Tom join him outside.  
"What?" he asked, still annoyed that this man existed.   
"Atlanna tells me that you are conflicted at the moment, thought you could use someone to talk to," he said. Orm scoffed.  
"So she sent you?" he asked in disbelief. What did his mother think he would gain from this?  
"Yes she did, because I don't know you, and I just met that young woman in my living room and I already can tell that you two are entwined with each other," he said. "And you seem to be having a tough time dealing with it. I'm assuming its because she's not completely like you." Orm finally looked at the man, noticing that his eyes were soft, not angry or accusatory like he'd thought they'd be. Why didn't Tom hate him? Hate his father and what he'd done to Atlanna and in turn hate him?   
"I..." Orm started. What use was it now? "I'm falling in love with her." There now he had said it. Now it was real. "And I could have kissed her a few minutes ago...after almost shattering her spine in a collision I created. I didn't think it was a good time."  
"Sounds like a terrible time to kiss someone," Tom agreed. "Hurt her feelings though, could see that when she came in. Don't worry, if you're staying here to train her you'll get another chance, one that will leave a better memory behind for the two of you." Orm nodded, actually feeling a little better, hopeful. "Come on, its getting late and you need a room and probably some clothes." Orm frowned looking at his Atlantian suit and then at Tom's worn clothing. Would he really have to dress like that? Tom chuckled, noticing the look on his face. "We'll go shopping tomorrow, you and Rhymes will need clothes." 

Rhymes sat with Atlanna in her room, explaining what had happened. It felt strange talking to Orm's mother about this but she didn't know who else to go to at the moment. Atlanna listened quietly and then smiled.  
"Would you really have wanted him to kiss you after nearly knocking you unconscious?" she asked. Rhymes sat in thought for a moment.  
"No, not really," she said softly. Atlanna nodded.  
"Don't worry sweetheart, he will kiss you and I'm sure it will be under better circumstances," she said, standing and bidding Rhymes goodnight.   
Both Rhymes and Orm went to sleep that night imagining a much better circumstance in which to share a first actual kiss.


	6. On Aquaman and Godzilla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orm finally gets a decent view of the human world and he's not too impressed at first. But by the evening he starts seeing that humans aren't so bad after all, at least not in the movies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 is here and fyi the song mentioned really exists its called 'Aquaman' by Walk the Moon and its freaking adorable. Comments/critiques are always appreciated!

Orm knew the moment the four of them entered the 'mall' he was going to restart the war with the surface world. This place was a place of excess on levels he'd never seen. Multiple food stalls that all smelled strange, mass amounts of trash being thrown in bins bound for the ocean, gifts and trinkets no one in their right mind would want. This was it, he was going back to Arthur and ripping that trident from his fingers and sending another tidal wave right to this mall. Rhymes glanced at him, noticing the irritated look on his face.

"Not exactly the best place to come when you're trying to see the good in humanity is it?" she said. Orm just snorted an annoyed laugh. "But we need clothes and this place has a lot of them so chill out and come on." She reached down and grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the direction Tom and Atlanna were already walking to head into a department store. Orm followed, looking down at their linked hands and suddenly feeling like this place wasn't so bad after all. 

Atlanna took Orm away from Rhymes when they found the men's clothes. She had never had the change to take either of her children shopping and she wanted to do that now. Orm watched Rhymes walk away towards the women's clothes, losing sight of her and losing the sense of calm she had instilled in him. He looked at his mother and then at the racks of fabric in front of him. 

"Don't worry, she isn't going anywhere without you," Atlanna said. Orm blushed but just kept looking at the clothes in front of him. Atlanna helped him pick out several outfits and then led him to a bench outside the store to wait for Rhymes and Tom. 

Rhymes had collected her new clothes and smiled at Tom as they paid. 

"Thank you again for your hospitality, I know its annoying to have to get me new stuff but my clothes won't be her for a couple days so this means a lot, I like my Atlantian gear but I highly doubt it would be subtle to wear," she said. Tom nodded and laughed. 

"Ya, it's a strange look," Tom said as they left the store, going to where Atlanna and Orm were sitting. Then Orm remembered something Arthur had told him. He looked at Rhymes

"My brother...he told me to ask you to show me movies, like Godz...Godzilla?" he said, trying to remember. Rhymes smiled and nodded. 

"Ya, movies, great way to learn about the surface world, come on," she said, grabbing his hand again and leading him to an entertainment store. Inside there was music playing and people mingling looking at movies and video games. Orm looked from one group of people to the other, seeing different hair and clothing styles. Some were talking loudly, others whispering over rectangular objects of different sizes. Rhymes led him to a rack of these objects and started looking at them, holding his hand the entire time. He found himself now distracted by that fact than all the new sights around him.

"Why did Arthur want me to watch movies?" Orm asked whenever she dropped his hand to pick up several different titles. She looked over some before picking a small stack and taking them to the counter.

"Because film can give you a decent view of the variety of humans there are on the surface," she said. As they waited to check out he could hear her singing again, looking at her quizzically.

"Is this music?" he asked, hearing the sound around them. It hadn't occurred to him that this was human music. She nodded and then chuckled.

"This song happens to be called Aquaman," she said. Orm rolled his eyes and sighed annoyed. "It's not about him though, it's about falling in love and letting yourself jump in without being worried if you'll be hurt and just wanting to be with one person." He froze, looking down at her. Was she being serious or what this a joke? He started listening more intently to the song and decided she was right and that he actually liked it a little bit, but he would never tell Arthur that. 

Rhymes paid for their movies and the two headed out of the store. The drive home was fun, Atlanna telling a story about Arthur when he was a toddler and how he was obsessed with a stuffed little mermaid doll. The car was laughing loudly and Orm was locking that story away to tease Arthur about later. An obsession with a red head mermaid doll? That explained Mera. 

"We're going to drop you kids off at that house," Tom said, glancing in the rearview to the two of them. Rhymes frowned and cocked her head to the side as the car stopped. "We have to go to dinner, I made a reservation." He glanced to Orm and winked, Orm just looked confused as he and Rhymes got out of the car and headed into the house. After putting their clothes in their rooms they stood in the living room and both seemed to realize at the same time that for the first time they were completely alone and there was no chance anyone was going to interrupt their time together. Their eyes met and they blushed deeply. 

"Um, you want to watch one of those movies?" Rhymes asked, picking the pile off the coffee table. She handed him the stack and he looked through it. He handed her Godzilla since Arthur had mentioned it. She smiled. 

"You'll like this one, it's about a giant monster destroying the human world by fighting with other monsters," she said as she put the movie in the machine. Orm raised his eyebrows and watched the beginning as she sat next to him on the couch. 

"Why is this movie focusing on the humans so much? Godzilla is clearly more interesting," he said, watching intently after an hour. Rhymes laughed and moved positions so that she was leaning to his shoulder on the couch, feet curled next to her. Orm looked at her and moved his arm so that it was around her shoulders and she could lay on his chest comfortably. He liked this, a lot. 

"Because the monster is great but there is something to be said about how the humans are trying to help others despite their lives being in danger," she explained. "It's a theme a lot, helping others at risk to your own life and overcoming obstacles to save the ones you love." Orm nodded.

"I always was told humans were selfish and would never help each other, that their only goal was power and they would kill each other to get it," he said. Rhymes nodded, yawning.

"There are a lot of people like that, from what I've heard about you and Arthur you could be seen the same way. But that's not the majority, most people just want to live lives filled with love and give love to others," she said. "At least that's what I've been told and what I've seen. It all depends on how you were raised, to crave power and control or to crave a life of love and happiness," she said, nuzzling more into him, head ending up in his lap, his hand gently petting her hair. 

"I wish I had that kind of life, sounds nice, and from the looks of my mother and Tom, it is a nice life to have, with love in it and not power," he said softly. She nodded.

"It is, and you'll have that life, I promise," she said, voice starting to slur with sleep. Orm glanced down at her a few minutes later and noticed her eyes closed and her breathing even and deep. He smiled and leaned down, kissing her cheek softly. 

"You already are showing me that life," he whispered, moving to pull a blanket over her and finishing the movie. 

He was carrying her through the kitchen when Tom and Atlanna arrived home. He cradled her gently so that her head was on his chest and not going to hit anything. Tom smiled at him and headed upstairs in front of them as Atlanna walked over, smiling.

"She fell asleep, I didn't want to wake her," Orm explained, adjusting a little to make her more comfortable. 

"It makes me happy to see you acting like this, so different from when I first saw you with Arthur on that warship," she said. "This is what I knew you could be if you had real love in your life, a gentle, caring man who could lead his people well. This is the king I always wanted to see in you."

"But I'm not king," Orm said softly.

"O I think to a certain someone you are a king. And she is your queen," she said, heading upstairs now. Orm followed and set Rhymes in bed, covering her and giving her head a final kiss before going to his room to sleep for the night.


	7. Stars, Lights, Mountains, and Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orm finally finds a way to give Rhymes the perfect memory in the place she finds to make him see the beauty of the surface.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp this was a fun chapter to write and I thoroughly love it. Comments/critiques always appreciated.

For two weeks straight Rhymes had been training with Orm, dancing around the fact that she was in love with him so it wasn't awkward like that first training session they had, and she was trying to find a place that Orm would think was as beautiful as Atlantis. This was tiring and she often slept anywhere she could find a quiet moment. Today that quiet place/moment happened to be the dock at noon. Orm was off in the water probably recruiting a freaking octopus to try and strangle her for a test and she was glad he was gone for once. It was so hard to resist getting close to him, just feeling him around made her breath stop sometimes and god he looked good in 'surface wear' as he called it. Atlanna had gotten him to put a suit on to go out to dinner with them last night and Rhymes thought she would pass out from the effort of not staring at him. Of course she had no idea that he had thought the same thing about her in the dress she had worn. The two of them were going to have to talk to each other at some point because this dance was getting tiring and would soon need to end.

Rhymes sighed as she sat up, unable to fully fall asleep now that she heard Atlanna and Tom coming her way. She stood up and looked at them as they got to the end of the dock. Atlanna was dressed for Atlantis so Rhymes assumed she was going home to finish preparations for Arthur's coronation at the end of the month. She knew Orm would be returning for it and she hoped he would deem her ready to go also, she really wanted to see what an Atlantian celebration looked like. Speaking of the prince of Atlantis, Orm climbed onto the dock next to them and shook some water from his hair and made Rhymes nearly glare at him for daring to show that messy hair to her again. It would be the death of her. 

"Leaving me alone with the humans now mother?" Orm asked, smiling. He had been lightening up in the last two weeks, becoming more relaxed on the surface and getting along with people. Humans weren't really all that bad, but that didn't mean he wouldn't send back some trash when he got the chance, they could have that back. Maybe he could give them the technology they used in Atlantis to destroy the debris in the city without causing more waste. He would speak to Arthur about that when he returned home. Atlanna nodded.

"It's almost time for Arthur to be officially crowned and I want to make sure everything is ready. I'm sure Mera has everything in order but dealing with a gala and Arthur is a handful," she said. Rhymes laughed and agreed. "I hope you both will be attending the coronation, I would love to see you there together." She left it neutral but Orm thought she meant together as in a couple and not just happening to be there together. That instantly made him nervous. He was still waiting for the perfect moment to arise to kiss her, confess to her his feelings, but nothing felt good enough, nothing that would make a perfect memory for her. 

"I'll miss you, can't wait to see you again," Rhymes said. She pulled Orm away to let Tom and Atlanna share a moment but Atlanna stopped her.

"I just wanted to tell you, I've always wanted to see a certain place, I hear it is beautiful this time of year," Atlanna said before leaning to her ear and whispering. Rhymes's eyes widened and she smiled. Yes, that was the perfect place to show Orm. She looked at him.

"I'm going to change, I'll be right back, be ready for a long swim," she said, dashing back up to the lighthouse for her Atlantian clothes. Orm looked confused but waited, watching Tom and Atlanna say goodbye before his mother took off back to his home. Tom looked at him. 

"Tonight, I can feel it Orm, tonight is the perfect night for making memories," he said before heading back inside the lighthouse. Now Orm was even more confused. Was this a human thing? Were they able to see the future? He stood, hands on his hips, trying to figure out this new fact of surface life he hadn't known about when Rhymes was back. 

"Coming?" she called, running past him and diving into the water. Orm chuckled and gave chase, diving in after her. They swam, weaving in and out of schools of fish, going around coral, even playing a small game of hide and seek in a seaweed forest before Orm noticed the water getting colder. Atlantians weren't bothered by cold or hot water but they noticed the changes in temperature all the same. He frowned when Rhymes swam straight up and out of the water, landing on a rocky shoreline. He landed next to her and looked at her before looking up and seeing the most amazing sight he had ever seen. There were mountains covered in snow, the stars shining all above him, millions of them twinkling, and lights, so many colors looking like waves in the sky. It was a magnificent sight and he was speechless for several minutes.

"Where are we?" he asked finally, discovering his voice again. Rhymes smiled, gazing up at the lights with him.

"Alaska," she said softly. "It's far north and some nights in the winter these beautiful lights appear in the sky called the Arora Borealis," she explained. Then she shivered. The cold water was fine but cold air still could bother her. Orm frowned and looked around, finding a random wood square about the size of two doors. It was near where a house was being built.

"Who would build a place up here?" he asked, going back into the water and helping Rhymes onto the large plank before getting on himself. They laid down, looking up at the sky with their hands in the water, floating.

"Some people like the cold and the openness and being alone," Rhymes said, watching the stars. Orm looked over at her, watching her face, her eyes closed and smiling with content and suddenly Alaska paled in comparison to how beautiful she was in that moment. "It's so pretty out here." 

"Yes, beautiful," he said, eyes staring at her still. After a few minutes a thought came to Rhymes and she laughed out loud. "What?" Orm asked, surprised at her sudden outburst.

"This whole thing...the cold ocean, the piece of wood...Jack could have lived dammit," she said, still chuckling. Orm was more confused than ever now.

"Jack? What are you talking about?" he asked, sitting up. Rhymes took a second to control her laughter and looked at him.

"There's this movie called Titanic, its alright, I never really liked it that much, but at the end there is a scene, after the boat has sank and the two main characters, Rose and Jack are in the water, Rose climbs on a plank of wood that was once a door and Jack stays in the water, and they talk about how they love each other and then Jack dies because neither of them apparently thought he could fit on the door," she said. Orm nodded slowly but still looked a little confused. "Here, get in the water, I'll show you." He nodded again and did as told. She motioned for him to come next to the plank and he did, setting his hands on it to stay close. She put her hands on his and held them. "This is how it looked in the movie, notice that you can clearly see how much space is still on this plank, yet instead of getting Jack on the wood she just says she'll never let go, he dies and she lets go."

"That sounds terrible," he said. She nodded. "Sounds like something Mera would like when we were younger, she loved tragic stories like that. Said she would become one of those stories one day." 

"Did you ever love Mera?" Rhymes asked. Orm thought about it and nodded slowly. 

"For a time when we were probably sixteen, I thought I loved her, but looking back on it I think I was just trying to make the best of the situation we were in. We were betrothed as children, us getting married was inevitable and for a while I was hoping that I could make it better if I loved her, if she loved me. But we never did, she knew that and didn't try to force it but I tried and it never worked," he said. "But, now, now that I am in love I realize the feelings for Mera weren't real, just a coping mechanism." He looked up at Rhymes who was staring at him. "What?"

"Who are you in love with?" she asked. She couldn't believe it was her, she wanted to believe it but couldn't, not if he didn't say it. Orm swallowed hard and then realized that now was the moment. It was perfect, the stars, the mountains, the lights, everything was in place for the kind of memory she deserved. He took a breath and looked right in her eyes.

"I love you Rhymes," he said softly. She stared at him and without missing a beat Orm leaned up, capturing her lips in a kiss that was gentle but deep, pouring the feelings he had into it. For a moment Rhymes was in shock but soon closed her eyes, kissing him back with equal intensity. The moment was perfect and she had never felt more content and alive in her life. They parted when breathing became difficult and stared at each other. "So do you love me?" Orm asked finally, realizing she never said it back.

"Yes silly, I love you Orm, so much," she said softly. Then they both heard it, quiet, something approaching. This time they had enough warning and dove into the water, swimming to the shore and finding a hiding spot among the rocks. The sub rose from the depths and Orm held Rhymes closer, both of them recognizing it and the other ones that rose also. 

Manta exited his craft and looked around the water. Out of the depths rose a man in Atlantian armor. Manta glared at him, clearly annoyed.

"You said you were tracking them, that they were here," he said. "There's nothing here." The Atlantian shook his head.

"I started tracking them around Mexico, they must have left just moments ago to return to the safe house," he answered. 

"Where is the safe house?" Manta asked. "Have you found it yet?"

"I believe so, the two disappeared just days after Vulko went to San Francisco in California, I am assuming he left to prepare the safe house and they must be heading back there now," he answered. Manta nodded.

"Keep track for me, I want the brother and the girl alive and in my base soon," he said. The Atlantian nodded and dove back into the water. "Get back to base to refuel, we hit the safe house tomorrow at noon," he called to his people. Manta got back into his vessel and he with his team took off. Rhymes stared.

"They know where my home is...where my parents are," she said. "Orm, we have to warn them, get to them before Manta does." Orm nodded. 

"Let's go, we'll go now, shouldn't be long before we get there," he said. They both dove into the water and headed towards Rhymes's home.


	8. Meeting the Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orm and Rhymes rush to her childhood home. Manta attacks again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm going to have to change the rating of this soon because there will be a smut scene coming soon. If you don't like smut I will label the chapter so you're aware. Comments/critiques are suggested

Rhymes and Orm rushed up the driveway on foot, running as fast as they could towards the large ranch house. Rhymes's family lived on a horse ranch that her parents ran in between their work at the aquarium and museum, giving them a few acres to live on and plenty of buildings to be in when the pair arrived in the early hours of the morning. Rhymes looked at the time on her watch and sighed. 

"Should still be having breakfast," she panted, knocking on the front door urgently. She hoped she was right and that her parents hadn't changed their schedule. She was rewarded when her mom opened the door and she smiled wide.

"Rhymes! You're back, we weren't expecting you for some time, Vulko said you were having a good time in Atlantis," she said, hugging her daughter close before noticing Orm. "I see you made a friend." Rhymes blushed before realizing more important things were happening besides her whatever this was with Orm. 

"Mom, is Vulko still here?" Rhymes asked. "There's something bad coming and we need him to get help." Her mother frowned but nodded, moving aside for them to come in. The two entered the house and Orm looked around, for a second considering this was the place that Rhymes had grown up in. He noticed pictures on the wall of the family, of Rhymes as a child and smiled, she was cute and all smiles, just like now. Rhymes caught him looking and nudged him to keep following them into the kitchen where her dad and Vulko were now standing.

"I thought that was you," Velka said as Rhymes entered. She walked over and hugged her father tight and Orm watched with his head tilted. His father had never been affectionate to him, never showed him that kind of love so this was foreign for him to see. Vulko smiled, seeing his son's family all together warmed his soul. "What's wrong?"

"Black Manta, Vulko he may be coming here, there's an Atlantian working with him to find me and Orm, I don't know what for," Rhymes explained. Vulko nodded. 

"I'll go get Arthur and Mera, if they find this place we may need to defend it," he said. The ranch was a few miles from the coast and could be seen from the beach and therefore could be easily accessed by Manta and his men. Vulko left Atlantis at once while Velka and Rhymes told her mother, Janet, to go to the storm shelter where she would be safe. Orm looked at Rhymes.

"You should go too," he said. He didn't want her to get hurt and she had only been training a couple weeks, she wasn't ready to face Manta and she had no weapon or powers. Rhymes looked at him like he was crazy.

"I am staying with you Orm, I may not be able to face Manta but I can be backup and I can handle one of his minions probably," she said. Orm glared, trying to intimidate her.

"You are going to hide, I cannot let you fight, you're too weak, you haven't trained enough for this..." he started until her hand covered his mouth and it was very obvious she wasn't intimidated at all by him. He glared more. He couldn't let her get hurt, he would never forgive himself. "I cannot let you fight," he said, removing her hand from his mouth and holding it. "I cannot lose you." She looked at him with soft eyes.

"Orm, I am going to help you at least until Arthur and the rest arrive," she said. He was about to argue when the door was blasted open and he threw himself in front of Rhymes, blocking her from getting hit with any debris. "Out the back," she said, pulling him towards the back door off the kitchen and around the house. Manta stalked through the house looking for them, arriving back at the front door to watch the pair running towards the beach. He followed them easily and fired a shot, hitting the sand just behind them, sending them apart from each other and landing on the sand. He jumped, landing next to Rhymes and lifting her by her hair to stand. She cried out loudly, struggling to break free.

"Let her go!" Orm demanded, standing up and looking livid. He didn't have a weapon but he would fight Manta anyway, anything to get him to leave Rhymes be. He was expecting Manta to fire at him, having to dodge the canons until he could get in close, what he wasn't expecting was someone firing an Atlantian weapon from the ranch house. Manta cried out and dropped Rhymes as he was hit in the back with a pulse weapon, knocking him forward. Rhymes tore off away from Manta and towards Orm, moving to stand beside him, looking for who had fired. Janet stood near the house still, weapon aimed again.

"Where did she get that?!" Rhymes and Orm said at the same time, shocked. Manta stood and signaled for those with him to attack. Several suited soldiers landed on the beach and Orm took notice that none of their equipment was as advanced at Manta's, an advantage over them. 

"You handle the two on the right," he said to Rhymes, "I will take Manta and the other 3." She nodded. "Don't get hurt."

"Likewise," she said before running at the two on the right. Orm went after his group, watching as one was taken out by another shot from the gun Janet was holding. Manta fired at her and she dove, tossing the weapon in the process to get away from the shot. Orm took his opening while Manta was distracted and attacked, throwing shots and throwing him into the water before turning his attention to the minions. While he fought he kept an eye on Rhymes, wanting to intervene if he needed to but he was pleased to see she had been paying attention in her training and holding herself well against her two human opponents. He felt pride swell in him but that was quickly demolished when he was hit from behind with a shot from Manta's helmet. It burned and he cried out, expecting another hit, but instead Arthur landed behind him, tossing down a trident for Orm to use. 

"I could use one of those!" Rhymes called from where she was starting to have trouble with her opponents. Arthur glanced over after dismantling another minion, and Orm took out the other with his new trident. 

"Mera has yours!" he said, watching as Mera took out a minion that was attacking Rhymes, throwing her the silver trident that she then used to finish off the last henchmen, all of them turning to face Manta. 

"I like this team," Manta said. "It'll be good when I can control it." 

"Not going to happen Manta," Arthur said, getting into his fighting stance. "Now how about we finish this once and for all?" Manta chuckled.

"Not today," he said, firing off from his helmet one last time and using the distraction to get into his sub and zoom off. Arthur dove into the water to give chase but was dismayed to find the stealth technology that was added made the sub impossible to find while in motion. He came out of the water to find Orm carefully looking over Rhymes, Mera off to the side watching a little awestruck at Orm, royal dick of the sea, being so caring and gentle with someone.

"I think she's ok Orm," Mera said finally. Orm looked at her and then back at Rhymes who nodded in agreement. He turned to Arthur.

"Did you find the traitor in Atlantis?" he asked. Arthur shook his head.

"I don't know yet, Vulko and Velka should be here soon to tell us if they have found him," he said and as if on cue Vulko and Velka emerged onto the beach, walking towards them. Janet came running from the house and hugged her husband tight.

"Are you all alright?" Vulko asked and the group nodded.

"Were you able to find who sold us out?" Arthur asked and the vizier shook his head. "Dammit, we will have to question all the guards, anyone who has been on patrols recently outside of the city." Vulko nodded and headed back to Atlantis to begin the search. Velka looked to them.

"Please, it's been a long morning, stay for the day and maybe overnight, you saved our lives and our daughter's the least we can do is offer you some food and rest," he said. "We have lots of room, you could even ride the horses if you want." Mera and Orm both looked curious about that so Arthur nodded.

"Thank you, we would be glad to stay," he said. 

"And maybe we could all actually get introduced to your new friends Rhymes?" Janet asked, making Rhymes laugh.

"Mom, dad, this is Arthur, king of Atlantis, or Aquaman whatever, Mera, his queenish? And this is his brother Orm," she said, smiling at Orm. Her parents exchanged a look. "Arthur and Orm are Atlanna's sons."

"I'm the good one, half human," Arthur said, shaking their hands while Orm looked annoyed. "He's the bad one, daddy issues." Orm glared more.

"Shut up Arthur," he said. He then turned to Velka. "I, I'm sorry that my father banished you, I know it was before I was born but I still want to apologize." Velka just shrugged with a smile.

"It's forgiven completely now, I am glad to be on the surface where I have the love of my life and my daughter," he said, putting an arm around Janet and Rhymes. "So anything else you want to tell us about your friends Rhymes?" She blushed, getting the idea.

"Um, Orm, is, well we're..." she wasn't sure what wording to use since they had only just kissed last night for real the first time. 

"They're dating, probably going to be making googoo eyes at each other all night," Arthur finished, this time making Rhymes annoyed. Orm smiled a little bit, Arthur wasn't completely wrong about that, he couldn't keep his eyes from Rhymes most of the time. 

The group followed Rhymes's parents up to the house where they were given extra clothes and offered showers in the two bathrooms. Orm was finishing his shower in the bathroom that adjoined his and Rhymes's room, having found he rather enjoyed showers, a towel around his waist when Rhymes opened the door. She froze for a second, just starting.

"I...uh thought you were already out...of the room I mean..." she said, finally averting her eyes, face redder than he had ever seen. Orm smirked a little bit, liking the effect he had on her. She backed out of the room quickly and closed the door, leaning against it to take a deep breath. God now all she wanted was to get under the towel. Control yourself! She thought, you're in your childhood bedroom and your parents are in the house, the last thing you need to do is jump on Orm. Save that for later. She waited until she heard the door to Orm's room close before entering the bathroom again to shower herself. 

Orm heard the water start and considered peeking but decided that would be an invasion of privacy and also, he would rather Rhymes willingly show him her body, not seek a peek like he was a teenager again. He instead got dressed and left the room to go outside where Arthur and Mera already were, watching what had to be horses in a ring behind the house. He frowned.

"How do you ride these things?" he asked Arthur, assuming he knew. Arthur shrugged. 

"Beats me, I never rode a horse in my life," he said. Janet and Velka walked over and showed them how to ride and as they practiced Rhymes came out and sat on the fence, watching Orm ride around, looking natural at it. Janet walked over and leaned on the fence.

"So, he's Atlantian?" she asked. Rhymes nodded. "Is he good to you?"

"Yes, so far," she answered. "I think I'm in love with him." Janet smiled and nodded. 

"I think he's in love with you too. Come on, help me with dinner," she said and Rhymes hopped down to do as asked. The women enjoyed making dinner and once everyone was back inside they called them to the table to eat.

"So Arthur, I heard a rather hilarious story about you and a little mermaid doll," Orm said, making Rhymes laugh and Arthur groan. "Is Mera a stand in for Ariel?" Arthur groaned again.

"I asked him the same thing when he showed me that movie!" Mera said, laughing. Rhymes laughed and shook her head.

"I liked her because she could swim like me...the only male mermaid they showed in the movie was an old white dude who was a jackass," Arthur muttered as he ate. "This is really good." He was trying to change the subject.

"Thank you Arthur, Rhymes and I have been making dinners like this for years, she's very talented at cooking," Janet said. "Anytime she would bring over a boyfriend she would demand we make lasagna, it's her specialty." Rhymes blushed as Orm looked at her confused.

"What's a boyfriend?" he asked. 

"You are little bro," Arthur interjected. Orm glared at him. "O sorry, forgot you prefer baby bro." Orm clenched his fist on his silverware but let it go.

"Is that what I am?" Orm asked Rhymes. She nodded.

"Ya I mean, if you want to be," she said, blushing as everyone else tried to avert their eyes from them. Orm smiled and nodded, going back to eating.

"I expect lasagna then," he said, making the table laugh. Rhymes rolled her eyes.

"Tomorrow, I will make lasagna," she said. 

After dinner was finished Mera helped Velka clear the dishes while Arthur went with Janet to look at the Atlantian weapon she had used during the fight, leaving Orm and Rhymes alone. She took his hand and led him out onto the back porch.

"So I guess I'm not your first boyfriend?" he asked. She cocked an eyebrow. "What? I've only ever been betrothed to Mera so I haven't had any...girlfriends?" She nodded to let him know he had used the correct word. 

"You are not my first boyfriend and before you ask I am not a virgin either," she said. Orm frowned but then realized what she must have meant by that and he nodded. "What about you? You and Mera ever...?" He shook his head. "You and anyone else...?" He nodded. "Naughty boy," she teased.

"Well once I realized that nothing was ever going to happen between Mera until it absolutely had to happen I...I was a king, I had no shortage of people wanting to be with me," he said. She nodded. "If you're curious I haven't been with anyone since before Arthur even came around, I was too focused on destroying the surface world." 

"Well then, its been awhile for me too, that's why I lost my head a bit this morning," she said, face blushing again at the thought. "But before you get too excited, I'm going to be doing anything with you here, would be weird." He nodded. 

"Maybe back at Atlantis," he said, looking to her. She made a face deep in thought.

"How would that even work?" she asked. He smirked, a smirk that was full of lust, not snark like it usually was. 

"O I will gladly show you," he said, turning to her and before she could move he was kissing her again. This time though, the kiss was not innocent and loving but sinful and full of lust. He gripped her close to his body and she held the back of his neck in her hands as he pressed her against the house, luring her tongue from her mouth and tasting her for the first time. He didn't want to stop but knew he had to or he wouldn't be able to stop at all. He pulled back, breathing deeply. "In Atlantis..."

"Atlantis."


	9. Take Me Out and Let's Karaoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long day of fighting Manta and getting to know Rhymes's parents Arthur and Rhymes decide to introduce Mera and Orm to karaoke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is 100% pure filler and fluff. If you want to skip you can you will miss nothing important except for Orm getting all emotional about being sung to. Comments/critiques are appreciated!

Rhymes couldn't stop thinking about that kiss with Orm for the rest of the evening. It was around 8 PM when her father looked around and the group just sitting in the living room doing nothing and smirked. He looked to Janet who nodded as if reading his mind and once again Orm was struck with this idea that surface dwellers had this ability to know what the others were thinking and found it terrifying and strange.   
"Rhymes you should take them to My Place," Velka said casually and he flipped through a book. Her eyes widened and instantly Orm was curious.  
"You can't be serious, you know my friends will be there and you know that its a bar, Atlantians can't get drunk," she said back, looking nervous. Arthur perked up.  
"A bar? Let's go, I miss bars," he said, standing up. Mera shrugged and stood also.  
"I haven't been to one since we last saw your father," she said, looking at the king and Rhymes sighed.  
"Its a karaoke bar," she said. Orm frowned. He understood what a bar was but karaoke bar? What was the difference. Whatever it was it made Arthur laugh.  
"Yes! Even better, let's go, you guys have a car?" he asked. Velka already was tossing the keys to Rhymes. She stood and sighed.  
"Ok, let's go, and no one and I mean no one make me sing, my friends will do that enough I don't need you three egging them on," she said, focusing squarely on Arthur, clearly knowing the troublemaker. He just smirked and threw his arm around Mera after climbing into the backseat of the car. Orm sat quietly, still trying to figure out where they were going, hand sitting on the center counsel when he felt Rhymes's hand slide into his own. He smiled, feeling instantly content and at peace. It couldn't be so bad if she was willing to take them.   
They pulled into a crowded parking lot to a building the size of a large restaurant and got out. Rhymes looked nervous but just tried to focus on getting through a couple drinks before making everyone go home. She led them inside, still holding Orm's hand in hers. The inside was crowded with a large bar, tables, a small stage and a dancefloor. On a screen above the stage it had a countdown, 10 minutes to karaoke 3 hours until DJ.   
"This a club?" Arthur asked, looking around. Rhymes shrugged.  
"Sort of, its spend the day as a typical bar, then eight rolls around, the old regulars leave and then all the college kids and locals come in for karaoke and beer and then after the people looking to get laid hang out to dance and try to seduce someone back to their car," she said as she slid into a table. Arthur left the table to order a round for them and Mera looked around.  
"This is nothing like the bar at Arthur's place," she said. "His is small and kind of dirty."   
"Arthur doesn't look the type to come to a place like this," Rhymes said with a smile. "But he will love the karaoke, everyone does." Then she heard it, a squeal from behind her and she froze. "They found me." Orm looked up to see two people walking towards them and hugging Rhymes from behind.   
"Rhymes, where have you been?" the woman asked, moving to stand next to Rhymes.   
"Ya we were worried," the man said. Rhymes smiled, moving closer to Orm as they moved to stand around the table. Arthur came back with the beer and smiled.  
"Guests! These your friends?" he asked, handing out drinks. Rhymes nodded and downed half a glass at once while Orm looked at it curiously before taking a sip. He made a face and looked to Mera, who took a gulp of her drink.  
"You are drinking this?" he asked her, still making a face. She nodded.  
"If you keep drinking you start to forget the taste," she said. Orm nodded and saw Arthur was already done with one, setting his on a waitress's empty tray. He took another drink and still hated it.  
"Aren't you going to introduce us to your new friends?" the woman asked and Rhymes nodded, also finishing her drink. She may not have been able to get drunk but her half human side at least let her get tipsy.   
"Ya, ya, Jessi, Vincent, this is Arthur, his girlfriend, Mera, and my boyfriend Orm," she said, leaning to his shoulder some. Orm had only just learned the definition of 'boyfriend' but he already loved hearing her say it. Declaring to all that she was his and he was hers, he liked that.   
"Boyfriend?" Vincent said, looking between them. "Since when?"  
"Like yesterday," she said. Jessi smiled at him and shook his hand.  
"Is he like your dad?" she asked. Rhymes nodded. "Oooo, Atlantians, amazing." Orm looked surprised. Most humans still thought Atlantis was a myth but here these two were asking her about them.  
"They believed me after I showed them how fast I can swim," she explained, noticing the look.   
Suddenly the lights went down and only brightly colored lights were on and everyone turned to face the stage. Karaoke was starting and Vincent poked Rhymes's shoulder.  
"Ya, ya, I know, one duet of Rewrite the Stars and I'm done," she said firmly.   
"Sure you are, I'll get you another drink," Jessi said, heading to the bar. The evening wore on, drinks being drunk, singers getting up and sounding terrible with one or two decent ones here and there and then suddenly Rhymes moved away from the group with Vincent and the two were on stage. Orm watched a little confused as they sang some love song with Vincent sounding terrible and Rhymes sounding good. He smiled a little as he saw her laughing when they messed up a part and having fun. He wasn't sure if it was her smile or the drinks that were in him but suddenly he really liked karaoke. Arthur noticed and nudged Mera who glanced over and smiled. It was nice to see Orm happy for once in his life.  
They came back to the table with applause following them. Then a woman got on stage and dedicated the song to a girl in the audience.   
"O no, the love songs have started," Rhymes said. Arthur laughed.  
"Probably your fault, you sang one first," he said. Vincent and Jessi laughed, clearly drunk at this point.   
"You should sing something to Ommmm," Jessi said, making Rhymes burst out laughing.   
"Why not?" Orm asked, looking at her. She looked at him surprised.  
"You wouldn't be embarrassed if I sang a song to you?" she asked. Any other guy she knew would get annoyed by that, embarrassed and angry. He shook his head.   
"No, I think it might be nice," he said. "Do human men not like attention?" Rhymes chuckled.  
"Not usually, but ok, I know the perfect song," she said, moving to sign up. She headed back and sighed. "I'll be the last song so no one will be paying attention by then, they'll all just want to dance." Arthur shrugged.  
"Who cares, sing a love song to your dude, baby bro here will be ecstatic," he said. Orm glared.   
"I will love it but stop calling me that," he muttered, finishing another drink. Rhymes smiled and leaned back to him as they kept watching the singers. Finally they announced her name as the last song and she got on stage.  
"Hello, I'm sure you remember me from earlier but here I am again, and tonight I'm getting sappy just like everyone else and I want to sing a song to Orm, my boyfriend who I love very much," she said, blushing intensely. Orm felt his face redden a little but was smiling anyway. Some soft music started and she swallowed hard as the words appeared:

Born on the wrong side of the ocean  
With all the tides against you

The song continued and she was right, a perfect one, talking about love, the ocean, his scars from his past, and his many many mistakes, Orm couldn't help but feel the song deep in his heart as she sang. He knew it had to end but he didn't want it to.

'Cause you were meant for me  
And you're everything I need

Once she finished Rhymes came right back to the table as the music changed to become louder and faster. She approached Orm who didn't say anything just pulled her to him and kissed her deep and hard, nearly dipping her back. Her arms went right around his neck as she returned the kiss to cheers from the others at the table. When they parted he leaned his forehead to hers and sighed.  
"I love you," he said just loud enough for her to hear. She smiled at him and kissed him again quick.  
"I love you too," she said. Arthur soon appeared, butting his face in between theirs.   
"Let's get going, I'm not a dancer and neither is my brother here," he said. Rhymes laughed and nodded.  
"Me neither, let's get home, I'm exhausted," she said, letting Orm lead her back to the car.   
Once back at home they convened again in a now empty living room and it felt like a good time to get serious.  
"We have to go back to Atlantis, we have to find the traitor and see if he can tell us what exactly Manta is planning and why he's going so hard after Rhymes," Mera said, always the voice of reason. Arthur agreed and so did Orm.  
"Should I stay here? I might get in the way there," Rhymes said, wanting to make sure she didn't jeopardize anything. Orm looked at her like she was insane.  
"Like hell, you're staying with me, end of story," he said. She smiled at him and nodded.  
"Ok, well I'm off to bed, see you all in the morning," she said, getting up and heading upstairs, the rest soon following behind.


	10. Traitors and Kings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group returns to Atlantis to discover that someone has confessed to being a traitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok the fluff from last chapter? Not here at all, hope you still enjoy! Comments/critiques always appreciated!

It was decided in the morning that they would all leave for Atlantis together, including Velka, to make sure they had numbers in case Manta attacked on the way. Arthur and Mera led them with the other three behind, Orm and Velka flanking Rhymes since she was the weakest. It made her feel like she was more of a hassle and she remained quiet as they swam. Orm glanced at her becoming worried when he saw the look on her face. For a moment he wished he was half human and could read her mind like the others could. Velka reached over and took her hand for a moment, squeezing it softly and she smiled a little at him. How did he know she just needed that hand squeeze unless he could read her mind? Orm had to remember to ask Arthur about this power. 

They soon arrived at the vessel Arthur and Mera had took to the ranch and got in, the silence from Rhymes now palpable in the small ship. She looked among her friends and couldn’t imagine what help she would be. Couldn’t she just head to Metropolis or something? That was in the mainland and less likely for Manta to attack.

“Couldn’t I just go to Metropolis or something? Aren’t you friends with the justice league?” she asked Arthur. Arthur glanced back.

“I am not friends with them, and the only person in that group I would trust you with is Diana and she has her own issues right now,” he said in reply. “Plus you would probably see Superman and realize that you could do so much better than Orm.” Orm looked appalled at the suggestion, glaring at Arthur.

“I think everyone can agree that a king is way out of my league so I’m doing just fine,” Rhymes said, still looking out at the ocean. Orm looked at her surprised. She had called him king, even when she knew he wasn’t, had said before he wasn’t worthy to be king, but now she seemed to have changed her mind.

“Ex-king, he uh went a little nuts and tried to take out the world remember?” Arthur said. Rhymes smiled a little.

“Ya but he had a good reason, not the greatest actions but good intentions,” she said. Arthur just rolled his eyes as they arrived at the city gates.

When they arrived they each went to change into their Atlantian wear before convening in a meeting room to discuss how the questioning of the guards was going. They were discussing next steps when Vulko entered quickly.

“We’ve had someone confess,” he said, looking as surprised as they were. “He is in the throne room waiting an audience with the king.” Arthur nodded and they headed to the throne room and he took his place in the center. Vulko, Velka, and Orm sat one side while Mera and Rhymes joined Atlanna on the other side. Orm would have preferred if Rhymes was next to him but they didn’t want to make it obvious that Rhymes had any strong connections to Atlantis. Manta probably had an idea that she was important to Orm but hopefully he wouldn’t know how important if they were discreet. They watched as one of the guardsmen, Lya, was brought into the room in chains. 

“Lya?” Arthur said surprised. Lya was an elite Atlantian solder, what would make him betray the kingdom? 

“Yes?” Lya said, voice dripping with condescension. Arthur looked to Mera who frowned and shook her head, just as confused as he was.

“What made you betray your king?” Arthur asked, really stepping into the role he was in. Gone was the normal jovial nature and casual speak. Arthur was not just Arthur Curry but King Arthur of Atlantis and it was impressive to see his whole demeanor change. Orm actually felt some pride in his big brother watching this. 

“I never swore an oath to a bastard king,” Lya replied. “I swore an oath to the true king and if you wouldn’t mind I would prefer to speak to him.” Arthur looked to Orm, expecting him to gladly step up and take over, try to seize the little bit of power he was being given by this traitor. Instead Orm shook his head.

“You are speaking to the true king of Atlantis, I would be careful how you address him from now on,” Orm said, motioning to Arthur. Atlanna smiled from her seat, proud of her boys and their growth over the last year, over the last few weeks even. Rhymes threw a glance to Orm, smiling softly. 

“I am disheartened King Orm to see you yielding to this bastard and even more disheartened to see you throwing yourself at the bitch halfbreed,” he said. Orm had his hands folded in his lap and his hidden hand clenched so tightly his nail dug into his palm painfully. He knew he was being baited, he was a master at baiting people and getting what he wanted, he would not be baited. Rhymes made a sound from the other side and looked like she was ready to go over to Lya and slap him. 

“Your conversation is with me Lya, what is Manta planning, why does he want the girl?” Arthur asked, voice commanding. Lya faced him again, nose in the air. “Are there any other traitors?”

“I am the only one that I know of,” he answered, eyes looking among them. “But you won’t be able to stop Manta, he is set on killing the bastard and restoring Atlantis to its former glory under the true king.” Arthur sighed some, annoyed. “If we are lucky he will slit the bitch halfbreed’s throat also and we will be rid of the halfbreed problem forever.” Orm snarled, ok maybe he could be baited. He shot from his seat and got a solid punch in before Arthur and Vulko pulled him back.

“Get him back to his cell,” Arthur told the other guards and they led Lya off chained, Orm still trying to get out of their grip and tear him limb from limb. Mera swam up and slapped Orm softly to make him focus again.

“Really? You let yourself be baited like an idiot?” she asked, clearly angry. Orm just glared in the direction they had taken the captive. 

“Hey, I was baited before does that mean I’m an idiot?” Arthur said, trying to defend his brother.

“Yes,” Mera and Rhymes said. Rhymes sighed.

“That was reckless, we don’t know if there were more traitors watching, they could be reporting your actions to Manta right now. We already know he wants me because I am the weakest of this group and now he knows that I have sway over you and he will use that against Atlantis,” Rhymes said, arms folded. Orm sighed, his anger subsiding at being scolded by his ex and current girlfriend.

“I’m sorry but he threatened you and I saw red,” Orm said, voice quiet. 

“I understand man, some people just know the right buttons to press,” Arthur said. “Remember you had me challenging you to an asswhoopin’.” 

“Ya and I won that one,” Orm said. Arthur smirked.

“Eh, you won the first one, then I really did whoop your ass and it was awesome, broke that trident to pieces,” he said, laughing. Orm looked less amused. 

“Glad everyone finds this situation so funny,” Rhymes said. “I’m only being threatened with death and all.” She turned and swam off in anger at how nonchalant they were acting. Velka glared.

“I hope you are taking this more seriously than you’re acting because if anyone hurts her I will bring a vengeance you’ve never seen onto both of you,” he said before swimming off after her, Vulko right behind him. Arthur and Orm looked down as their mother approached.

“I was very proud of how you acted with Lya but taking it so casually in the aftermath of that has me disappointed,” she said. “I will go make sure she is ok and I expect you both to apologize.” 

“Yes mother,” the boys said, not raising their eyes as Atlanna swam off after the other two. Great now Orm was in trouble with Rhymes and he had no idea how you fixed something like this. He never really had to apologize much before, at least not for anything so serious.

“You might want to say you’re sorry after she cools off some,” Arthur said knowingly. Orm nodded and swam off with the rest. Arthur looked to Mera who shook her head and joined the rest, leaving him in the throne room alone.


	11. I Love You I'm Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orm apologized to Rhymes and they come to an understanding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chap has smut so the rating has been changed and if you don't want to read the smut I can summarize it for you in the next chap just let me know. Comments/critiques are appreciated

Orm let Rhymes cool off for a few hours with Atlanna in his suite, floating back and forth outside the door. His mother came out of the room and looked at her sullen boy. She gave him a soft smile and approached, touching his face. He felt better but not the same as when Rhymes touched him, the feeling wasn’t as intense, Rhymes in a way felt more familiar to him than his mother now, which he never thought possible.

“She isn’t angry anymore, she is just scared and it is making her lash out,” Atlanna said. “She isn’t scared of being hurt or dying though.” Orm looked at her confused. What else would be scaring her beyond the thought of her death, were terrified him.

“What is she afraid of?” he asked. Atlanna smiled softly.

“The same thing that scared me when I was taken back to Atlantis after spending 3 years with Tom. She is scared of never seeing you again, of having spent so little time with you,” she said. “Think, what actually scares you? Her dying or the thought of never seeing her again, never hearing her voice or her laugh?” Orm thought for a moment.

“Of never seeing her again, of not being able to protect her, like I couldn’t protect you, or Atlantis, or even myself from an outside force,” he said. Atlanna nodded and hugged him. “Think she’ll speak to me?”

“Yes, she is ready to see you, wants to see you,” she said. “O and Orm, make sure you actually ask her to the gala, I already made an appointment for her to get a new dress for it, now she just needs a date.” Orm chuckled a little and nodded before entering the suite to find Rhymes exactly where he knew she would be, by the window watching Atlantis below her. He moved to her and waited for her to speak.

“I don’t want to lose you,” she said finally. “And I want you to care enough about losing me to be scared.” Orm looked to her.

“I am terrified of losing you, of being alone in this world without you,” he said, turning to face her. She slowly turned to face him. “I didn’t mean to laugh before or to make you think I wasn’t taking the threat against you seriously and for making you feel that way I’m sorry.” He reached out and took her hands in his. 

“Your mother is so kind, just listening to me ramble about you,” she said. Orm chuckled.

“I’m sure she doesn’t mind, she loves hearing about her sons, I guess missing all their formative years does that to a mother,” he said and Rhymes nodded. “Listen, I know this might be bad timing but I wanted to ask you to attend Arthur’s coronation with me, as my date.” Rhymes smiled big at him and nodded.

“Of course, you didn’t think I’d let you go with someone else did you?” she asked, moving up to kiss him softly. That kiss turned into another and then another and suddenly the kisses weren’t so soft and loving, becoming hard and more heated, less lips and more tongue with hands beginning to grab and their bodies pressing together. They parted for a few moments to gaze at each other, hunger and desires in their eyes.

“We are back in Atlantis,” Orm said, brushing some hair back from her face.

“Yes we are,” she said, nodding. Orm pulled her close and kissed her again, now working to get her clothes off and get her into his bedroom at the same time. Rhymes was less familiar with Atlantian clothing and couldn’t figure out exactly how to get his clothes off as quickly as he got hers. Once he got them to his room and gently pushed her to lay on the bed, looking over her naked form with lust in his eyes.

“You, are a masterpiece deserving of a king,” he said, voice dripping as he shed his own suit and let her see him. She looked at him, mouth slightly open, taking in every inch of his naked form before looking back to his face. 

“Good thing you are my king,” she said, motioning for him to come closer. Orm moved to her, but started at her feet, gently kissing up her foot, then her leg, moving them apart and kissing her inner thigh. Rhymes moaned softly, whispering his name and tangling a hand in his hair and his mouth descended on her core. He tasted her, groaning at how delicious she was and enjoying the sounds he was making her give as he feasted on her. She grew louder and he could tell she was almost at her peak so he pulled back, making his way up her body more, kissing her stomach, her breasts and her shoulder until he kissed her lips and picked her up, sitting up with her on him. She looked down at him as she slid herself onto him and he groaned at the feeling of being inside her. It felt amazing and they both held still for just a moment whispering I love you’s to each other before Orm started to move, gripping her hips to move her body as well as his and he thrust to her. Rhymes held onto his shoulders as she moved against him, head leaning to his as they felt their breath and noises of pleasure mingle together in between searing kisses. Rhymes was already close to climax and felt herself getting closer every second.

“Orm…” she moaned and he knew that she was close so he started to push a little faster, a bit harder, feeling her tense around him and call his name again louder, clenching around him and Orm only lasted a few thrust more before he also released with a groan, gripping her close. She leaned to his shoulder, wanting to stay against him, feel him complete her for just a little longer.

“Rhymes, I’m going to keep you safe, forever,” Orm whispered. He felt her nod against his shoulder. “Would you mind if maybe instead of staying in the other room you slept here? With me?”

“I would love to have you near as I sleep,” she said softly. Then they heard Arthur from the main room of the suite. 

“I’m guessing you’re naked in there?” Arthur called through the door, holding up Rhymes’s discarded clothes in the living room. He heard scrambling and a minute later Orm came out dressed and grabbed the clothing, going back to his room and giving it to Rhymes before coming back into the main room.

“What do you want Arthur?” Orm asked. Arthur smirked, trying to not laugh. “Yes you were interrupting.”

“O I don’t think I interrupted anything, you both sounded quite satisfied,” he said, unable to contain the laugh. Orm turned scarlet and was glad Rhymes didn’t come out of the room until Arthur had recovered from his fit. 

“Do you need something?” Rhymes asked, face a little red and Orm smiled some, liking that her lips were still red from their kisses. Arthur nodded.

“Ya, mom said you were late for an appointment with the dress guy and I needed to talk to Orm about security for the coronation,” he said. Rhymes nodded and gave Orm another kiss before heading out of the room. 

“Go ahead, before we leave, get it out,” Orm said, expecting some teasing and insufferable comments from his big brother. Arthur smiled.

“I’m happy for you baby bro, really happy for you,” he said and for once Orm didn’t mind being called baby bro. He smiled a little. “And next time keep it down a little I could hear you guys down the hall.” Orm turned red again as he followed Arthur, who was once again laughing, out of the room. 

Rhymes found Mera and Atlanna waiting for her in the same place she had received her Atlantian suit, both women already dressed and getting fitted for the gala. She blushed as she was given a dress of purple to put on. She did as asked and put on the gown, moving to where someone would pin and fix it for her.

“Did Orm and you make up?” Atlanna asked. Mera smirked, eyeing Rhymes face.

“I think so,” Mera said, making Rhymes give her a look. “What? Ok, Arthur might be rubbing off on me some.” Rhymes just shook her head with a laugh.

“Yes, me and Orm are fine,” she said. “He apologized and we talked.” Atlanna smiled.

“I’m glad, I’m thankful for you girls coming into my boys lives,” she said. “I worried for both of them when I was gone. Arthur I wondered if he were safe on land, or if Orvax had killed him and I knew that once I was gone Orvax would abuse Orm in my place and it terrified me what a monster he could become, the monster he almost became, because of that.” 

“He used to be terrible, but since you came back my queen he has gotten better,” Mera said. Rhymes smiled.

“I know, he and Arthur have even become like real brothers also, which I’m happy to see. And now they both are in love which I also thought might not happen,” Atlanna said. “I was more worried about Orm, it is hard to fall in love when you’ve never really been shown love, but he seems to have figured it out.”

Rhymes nodded and the women were told their dresses would be ready for the gala and they redressed in their suits. 

“I’m going back to Orm’s room, it’s been a long day,” Rhymes said, leaving the women and going back to the room. She headed into Orm’s bedroom and actually looked around this time since she hadn’t really gotten to before. It was plain, nothing really that said him around except for his new trident now on the wall next to hers. She smiled, liking the gold and silver next to each other, ready for them to use together if they were needed. She went over to bed and slid under the sheets, sighing as she drifted. She was aware when Orm came to bed, arm sliding around her body and pulling her to him and falling asleep next to her.


	12. Coronation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its coronation day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ends in a cliff hanger, sorry not sorry. Comments/critiques are appreciated!

The coronation day came without any more words from their prisoner but with plenty of anticipation from the kingdom. Some people seemed to still support Orm and were glad that he was completely free from any type of captivity and he took advantage of his complete freedom, training Rhymes still while also taking her through the city and beyond. They spent days sampling Atlantian culture, evenings training in case Manta showed up again, and nights wrapped up in each other, whispering secrets and exploring each other's bodies. On the night before the coronation after they finished a particularly passionate love making session Orm moved to his bedside table and pulled out a box. 

"I wanted you to have something," he said, sitting up on the bed. Rhymes sat up with him, letting the blanket fall away, never shy in front of him anymore, unlike that day she caught him out of the shower. They were completely familiar with each other now and Orm found that comforting and special, and now he wanted her to have something he hoped she never would take off.

"What is it?" she asked, looking at the box strangely. He opened it slowly revealing a beautiful pearl necklace. "Orm, it's beautiful."

"It was my mother's I asked her and she said she would be honored if I gave it to you," he said, taking it out of the box and putting it on her. "I found it when we were at Arthur's home on the surface and thought of you. My father gave her jewelry also but, those were never given with love only obligation. Tom gave this to her with the love in his heart so I thought I would be a better gift for you. Mother said Tom had kept the necklace for years, intending to give it to her when Arthur turned 4 but she left before he could. So he held onto it until she returned to him years later and gave it to her on her first night back." Rhymes touched the pearls on her throat and then looked up at him a little teary eyed even though he couldn't tell.

"Orm, it's wonderful," she said, kissing him softly. She moved to the mirror in the room and looked at herself, Orm coming behind her and touching her shoulders.

"I know on the surface it is custom to give rings when asking important questions but I hope I can ask you for your hand with this necklace instead," he said. Atlantians didn't wear many rings and he hoped she would still say yes without one. Rhymes turned to face him with wide eyes.

"My hand? As in marriage?" she asked. Orm nodded, taking her hands. "This is fast."

"I know, and I'm not saying we have to get married right away but I would like to know that someday, if you still love me, you'll be mine forever," he said, kissing her hands softly. She smiled at him and bit her lip.

"Yes Orm, I will marry you, someday, I promise," she said. "You can tell everyone we're betrothed if you want." He smiled wide and laughed.

"I will just tell the family in a few days, I don't want to step on Arthur's toes if everything went well with Mera tonight," he said. Rhymes laughed.

"O I'm sure it went fine, she was kind of suspicious when she realized he was actually planning something for them," she said, moving closer to Orm to kiss him again. He soon picked her up and took her back to bed. 

Arthur requested that everyone come to breakfast in the morning in the big dining room instead of in their rooms, saying he had an announcement to make before the coronation to just the family. Rhymes and Orm entered and sat down as Arthur sat looking nervous and Mera sat next to him smiling with a brand new bracelet. Atlanna was already there, smiling big, clearly knowing that Arthur had asked Mera last night, but the look of surprise on her face when Rhymes sat down with her necklace let her know Orm hadn't said anything. She looked worried also, especially when Mera saw the necklace and made a face of confusion. Arthur didn't notice and just called attention to himself before everyone started eating.

"I just wanted to announce that Mera actually said yes and we are getting married," he said happily, making Mera smile again. Rhymes clapped and cheered with the others and for a moment they looked at Orm, wondering if he would try to steal his brother's joy but instead Orm just clapped and congratulated Arthur, saying nothing.

"Where did the bracelet come from?" Orm asked, as was tradition. The askee was changed with telling the story of the item. Mera smiled wide and held up the piece, showing it to everyone.

"Tom gave this to Atlanna when Arthur was born to honor the birth of their child, the bridge between worlds," she said. "She wore it through her entire exile, feeling like it tethered her to our world and to her son and love." 

"That is beautiful," Rhymes said, beginning to eat with everyone else. Arthur looked at Rhymes.

"Nice necklace, where'd you get it?" he asked. She froze, now regretting that she had worn it out of the room. Orm hadn't told her that she should leave it behind but maybe she should have. Orm cleared his throat.

"I gave it to her," he said. Atlanna looked at him and shook her head. "I'm sorry, I couldn't wait but there's no announcement with this, I just wanted her to have it." Arthur nodded.

"Bullshit, you seal the deal with your lady too baby bro?" he asked. Orm sighed, now feeling foolish for not being more patient and nodded. Instead of being angry Arthur smiled big and moved to his brother, pulling him out of his chair and hugging him. "Good job brother, come on, let her tell the story, I want to hear it." Sometimes Orm really couldn't stand Arthur, but now was not one of those times, now he appreciated how laid back he was, how he just wanted people happy even if it meant taking the spotlight from him. Orm looked to Rhymes who looked at Mera. Mera looked a little upset and Rhymes shook her head.

"No, not today, this day is for Mera and Arthur, we can have our day later," she said. She dropped the subject and luckily Vulko picked up the chatter, going over last minute items for the coronation. 

Later in the day when they ladies were getting dressed for the coronation Mera went up to Rhymes and smiled. Rhymes was nervous, thinking Mera would be angry at her for breakfast and ruining the big announcement.

"Thank you for letting me have my moment this morning" Mera said before giving Rhymes a hug. "I'm happy for you though, congratulations." Rhymes smiled. "Tomorrow morning I want to hear the story behind the necklace."

"Of course my queen," Rhymes said with a curtsey. Mera laughed and they finished getting ready. 

Orm looked to Arthur as they waited for the women in the large banquet hall that the gala was being held in. They were both dressed in fine suits, Arthur's gold and Orm's purple with silver accents. 

"Did you get everything ready?" Orm asked Arthur. Arthur nodded.

"Yes, ya know I find it funny this is my coronation but I had to make a surprise for your girlfriend," he said. "But don't worry, there won't be an announcement or anything, I agree with you that she wouldn't like a showy gesture, something personal is better."

"It was your idea, I'm not hijacking your coronation, although I did think about challenging you," Orm said with a smirk. Arthur looked at him surprised.

"Did you just make a joke?" he asked. Orm chuckled and looked around to the guests that had gathered so far, seeing their mother enter in a lovely silver dress. She made her way to the boys and hugged them tightly.

"I'm so proud of both of you," she said. She looked back and nodded towards the doors where Mera and Rhymes were entering in their gowns, hair done up flawlessly and looking beautiful for the occasion. Arthur smiled wide and pulled Mera close when she got there, kissing her head. 

"You look amazing my queen," he said. Mera smiled and the two headed to where they were to be seated for the crowning. Orm swallowed hard looking at Rhymes looking her best. 

"Rhymes..." he said, almost speechless. She smiled.

"I know, I'm not the prettiest you've ever seen but I have my moments," she said, gazing up at him. "And you look so handsome, but I like your hair better messy." Orm chuckled.

"You're wrong, you are the most beautiful creature I've ever seen," he said, kissing her hand and leading her to their seats. The coronation went off without a hitch, the guests cheering when Arthur was officially crowned by Vulko as king of Atlantis. After the crowning there was the traditional dance for the king and future queen and more dancing and mingling to follow. Arthur and Mera danced, Arthur stumbling some through the traditional dance and making Rhymes nervous.

"Do I have to do anything like that?" she asked Orm as they watched. He shook his head.

"No, this is the only traditional dance we still do, other dancing will be similar to your surface dancing, mostly just holding your partner close and floating," he said. She nodded, feeling a lot better about that. Arthur's dance finished and he and Mera swam back to their seats, with Arthur winking at Orm as they passed. Rhymes looked at Orm confused as he rose and offered her his hand. "Dance with me." She smiled and nodded, taking his hand and moving to the dancefloor with him. He pulled her close and a song started that she knew. She listened and soon heard Orm singing in her ear.

Born on the wrong side of the ocean

With all the tides against you...

He continued to sing to her as the song went on and she smiled, leaning to his shoulder. She knew he could sing, she had heard him sometimes when he thought she wasn't listening but he had never sung to her before and it touched her heart to hear it. He had gotten them to learn and play what she was now going to consider their song and it made her happy. 

The song concluded and Orm was about to lead Rhymes back to sit down when he looked to the window overlooking Atlantis and saw the attack ships fire. He wasn't fast enough and they blew out the side, sending him spiraling one way and Rhymes the other and then he lost sight of her.


	13. A Bad Choice All Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Manta gives Orm an ultimatum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy, I probably have 2 more chapters after this. Comments/critiques are appreciated!

Orm had hit the wall hard, dazing him for a moment but as soon as he got his composure back he shot off into the fight as Atlantians and Manta's men battled. He worked his way to his seat, getting his trident and going to fight, searching desperately for Rhymes or Manta. He didn't see either until Manta's men retreated. He looked to the subs outside and saw Manta had a bloody, unconscious Rhymes and shoved her into his ship before getting in himself. Orm let out an angry cry and shot off after them but Manta was just a touch too fast and escaped, going stealth, and Orm lost him. He cried out in anger again, going back to find Arthur and the others. 

Arthur, Mera, Atlanna, Vulko, and Velka were gathered in the throne room with several guards who were all being questioned at once, all chained. Orm picked the one closest to him and grabbed him the throat, holding him up and shoving him into the walkway, trident ready to kill him.

"WHERE IS SHE? WHERE DID MANTA TAKE HER?" he demanded, a fury the others had never seen on his face, radiating from him. The guard stammered out, being strangled by his hand.

"Orm, you have to let him speak," Arthur said. Orm loosened his grip just a fraction and the guard told him he knew nothing that he was just paid to let the ships by the canons. Orm looked to Arthur.

"Get them to talk Arthur...or I will," he said, restraining himself to not kill the guard. Rhymes wouldn't want him to do that while searching for her, but if they didn't start talking he may lose what little self-control he had at the moment. Arthur came forward and shoved the guy back in line.

"We will only speak to King Orm alone," one of the guards said. Orm glared daggers at the man. 

"I am not the king, you will speak to the true king with respect or die," he said. Arthur looked at him annoyed just wishing Orm would calm down, this wasn't helping.

"We will only speak to King Orm under orders from Black Manta," another guard said. "You have a limited time before the halfbreed dies take this offer or leave it." Arthur growled but nodded. 

"Orm, talk to them," he ordered, leaving the room with the rest of the family. Orm approached still livid. This was a terrible idea to leave him with these traitors, he was liable to explode at any moment. 

"Tell me your message before I decide to kill you," Orm said, clenching his fists tight. The guards looked to each other, none of them sure who wanted to talk. "Someone better speak or I'm going to start stabbing." 

"Black Manta will meet you and only you on an island in the Caribbean, there he will offer you an exchange. You must go alone," the guard said. Orm glared but asked where she was exactly and they gave him the coordinates. They traitors were still chained so he left, zooming out without a word to Arthur or the rest of his family. He got his armor on quickly, got his trident and left for the island without word. 

Arthur went into the throne and realized Orm was gone and demanded to know what the traitors had told him but they stayed silent and just told him that Orm was gone. He sent trusted guards in all directions to find his brother, worried that he was going to do something rash.

Orm arrived on the island, passing the sub on the shore and seeing Manta with Rhymes on her knees next to him, chained up and gagged. Orm glared moved to go to her but Manta held a gun to her head and he froze.

"Believe me fishman, this will kill her," he said. "I know about your bulletproof skin and she isn't bulletproof to this." He cocked the weapon and Orm stood still, eyes looking like death.

"What do you want Manta?" he demanded. Manta smirked. 

"Simple, I want Aquaman dead," he said. "And I have a losing streak a mile long against that bastard, so I thought about it and you know who has won against him? Why, his baby brother King Orm. But, how would I convince the disgraced king to kill his brother? Then I heard you had a hard on for this bitch from my friend Lya, and suddenly it was clear. You kill your brother and you get your girl back." Manta finished by pulling Rhymes's head back and holding the gun to her temple. "What's it going to be?" 

Orm glared, looking from Manta to Rhymes. He knew what he wanted, he wanted to get her back but he did not want to kill Arthur. He didn't know what to do.

"Let me speak with her," he said. Manta cocked eyebrow. "Let me talk to her!" Manta shrugged and removed the gag from her. 

"Orm, don't you dare kill Arthur, you would break your mother's heart," she said. Orm shook his head. 

"And him killing you would break my heart, I told you I would protect you," he said. Then he felt it, tears on his cheeks. He'd never felt them before and he touched his face for a moment before recovering. "I will not lose you!"

"Orm, please, if you do this you will lose everything you worked for, the man you became in the last year will be gone," she said before Manta gagged her again. Orm looked at her and then at Manta.

"I'll do it," he said. "How long do I have?" Rhymes looked broken at that. She didn't want to die but the parts of Orm she loved the most were those connected with his family and he would destroy that for her. 

"24 hours, I want his head tomorrow, right here," Manta said, picking Rhymes up again and leading her back to the sub, gun still to her head in case Orm got any ideas. The vessel took off and Orm sat on the beach, devastated. He took a few minutes to control himself before he started to plan. He had convinced kings and commoners to go to war with him, surely it wouldn't be too hard to convince one human man that he had killed his brother. He stood to go back to Atlantis when Arthur came storming onto the beach.

"What the hell Orm?" he said, looking livid. "Did you see him?"

"He wants me to kill you...bring him your head or he's going to kill Rhymes," he said and Arthur looked nervous. "I told him I would do it."

"So I guess we have another big battle and you kill me?" Arthur said. Orm shook his head. 

"No, we have a big battle and make him think I killed you," he said. "Or I really do kill you, get my girl, and my kingdom back, I am still open to that at the moment." Arthur held up his hands.

"Pretending to kill me is fine," he said. "Come on, let's get back to Atlantis and get planning." Orm followed Arthur back to the city. 

"O Orm," Atlanna said as soon as they arrived back, hugging him tight. He held her close and once again broke down into her shoulder. Mera, Arthur, Vulko, and Velka stood aside letting him have a moment with his mother and recover. "Did you see her?" He nodded.

"Manta wants me to kill Arthur or he will kill Rhymes," he said, getting back to being angry. "We have to plan something to make him think I've killed him, just long enough for him to hopefully let Rhymes go or to get the upper hand on him." 

"I can play dead" Arthur said. "Mera is sneaky, she could get behind him." Mera shook her head.

"He knows me, he will be looking for me, our best bet is to have Vulko get behind him and try to free her or kill him," she said. Vulko nodded.

"I will gladly send him to the deep," he said. They all agreed and Orm started to leave the room.

"Then let's get started."


	14. Final Showdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orm and Arthur face off while Rhymes tries to escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter does have a death in it and if anyone says 'o that's not too bad' I will cry because this death hurt me. Comments/critiques are appreciated!

On an island off the coast of New Zealand, Orm and Arthur spent the entire day discussing ways to make Manta believe they were truly going to fight to the death, even practicing moves so that they could get close and injure each other without doing real damage. Arthur made a comment about feeling like he was in WWE: mermaid edition and Orm didn’t understand why he was laughing. It annoyed Orm.

“Arthur could you take one thing seriously please?” Orm snapped, throwing his trident and it stabbing the wall and hanging there. Arthur looked at him and for the first time since they met he hugged his little brother. Orm once again felt tears on his face, crying again. Arthur held him as he broke down.

“I didn’t mean to make light baby brother, I just know that if you go too far into the darkness you’re falling into now you won’t be coming out the other side. You’ll become someone else again, someone that Rhymes will not love and I don’t want either of you broken in that way,” Arthur said softly. “I love you both and I will not let this asshole break my family like that.” He held Orm at arm’s length and looked in his eyes. “We will save her but in that process you have to promise me that you won’t go back to being that dick that tried to throw me into an underwater volcano.” Orm nodded slowly.

“I promise big brother,” he said softly. They went back to practicing with Orm more thankful than ever that Arthur was in his life now, a feeling he never thought he would have.

 

Manta was working on his suit while the girl slept. Or at least he thought she was sleeping, exhausted from crying and whining and trying to struggle from her chains, but Rhymes was watching him work. She was planning. She was learning about the suit and better yet, learning how to disarm it. Every time Manta glanced at her she closed her eyes, keeping her breath even to make him believe she was still sleeping. Until she decided it was time he caught her fake sleeping. She opened one eye, her breath became more erratic and when Manta glanced back she closed her eyes tight, hearing him chuckle.

“Trying to spy fishgirl?” he asked, standing up and forcing her to sit up on the bench. Rhymes glared at him. “What?”

“So why do you hate Arthur?” she asked, deciding to spend this time trying to get him to let her go willingly. It was a long shot but she had to try. 

“Well I would normally say none of your damn business but because I might kill you soon, why not?” he said before telling her about his father and the sub. She rolled her eyes.

“Ok, so you get to kill a whole bunch of innocent men, leaving a bunch of kids fatherless in the process and you don’t care, but your dad gets killed and suddenly its ‘how dare you kill a father?’ You criminals have such screwed up views on life,” Rhymes said, head leaning back against the wall. Manta scoffed.

“Not a father, MY father,” he said. “And if any of those guys had kids that came after me I’d get it, doesn’t mean I wouldn’t kill them too but I’d understand.” She shook her head.

“Therapy would be cheaper than this you know,” she said. Manta laughed.

“I got plenty of money from your boyfriend when he was trying to kill Arthur too,” he said. Rhymes glared. “O didn’t your fishman ever tell you? He hired me a few times to take out his own brother. Guess he ain’t the white horse riding knight you thought he was is he?”

“No, I never thought that, he’s a tylosaurus riding king and he’s going to save me and kick your ass in the process, if I don’t kick your ass first,” she said a sneer coming to her face. Manta smirked.

“Aren’t you a cocky little bitch, thinking you can take me,” he said. “Ok, you know what, I’ll make it easier for you tonight. I’ll take the chains off when the fighting starts, and if your man manages to get my work done I’ll let you slap me just once before I rip out your spine for being disrespectful.” Rhymes put on a face that said she was afraid but inside she was smiling. He had bought it hook, line, and sinker. She just needed her hands free and she could disarm his helmet and boots easily, giving her a chance to get away and stop the madness before Orm did something he would regret. 

 

Manta hired a small band of navy men to get an aircraft carrier to the island, telling Rhymes he wanted to make sure he could watch from on high as his plan fell into place and he finally saw Arthur’s head roll. Rhymes rolled her eyes, sitting up on a viewing deck, waiting for them to show. 

Just as the sunset started setting Orm, Arthur, Mera, Atlanna, Vulko, and Velka arrived on the ship, all glaring at Manta and his men. Manta carried Rhymes down with him to the runway, smirking the whole time. Velka made a move towards his daughter but stopped when weapons were aimed at him and Rhymes. 

“Its ok dad, everything will be fine,” Rhymes said, knowing she was lying but trying to sound believable. Velka just nodded, trying to keep calm when all he wanted to do was tear out Manta’s heart and save his only child. Orm knew how he felt, wanting nothing more than Manta’s head removed from his body. 

“Here, why don’t you take a second, give your man a kiss, remind him what he’s fighting for,” Manta said, shoving Rhymes to Orm, who caught her easily. He relished the moment he got to hold her. Rhymes stepped back and looked at him.

“I want to kiss him but I’m not going to give you the satisfaction of thinking I would do anything to endorse this bullshit,” she said, glaring back at her captor. Manta shrugged. “Please Orm please don’t do this.” 

“I challenged him and he agreed, whatever happens it’s up to Poseidon now,” Orm said. Rhymes sighed and looked away, not fighting when Manta grabbed her and flew her back up to the viewing post. He undid her chains and let her stand free.

“Just like I promised, now let’s watch the fun,” he said, turning to face the combatants. “GET KILLING FISHKING!” Rhymes stood watching the action below, waiting for her chance to strike.

Orm took his stance as did Arthur and the fight began. Orm jumped, bringing his trident against Arthur’s before Arthur twisted him away. They went back and forth, making sure that everyone’s eyes were on them. Atlanna and Mera stood by, looking worried and holding each other as the men fought. After a few minutes Vulko and Velka slid away to find a way up to where Manta was standing. 

Once Rhymes was sure Manta was thoroughly distracted by the action below Rhymes reached forward and disconnected the helmet first, taking the power away from it. Manta froze and she moved and disabled one boot before he turned on her.

“Been paying attention have you?” he asked, his dagger coming from his arm sheath. Rhymes backed away, moving down the stairs of the viewing deck. Vulko and Velka were soon above them, landing behind Manta. Manta growled and kicked Vulko hard enough to knock him over the edge and into the water below. Rhymes cried out, causing Orm and Arthur to look up from their fight. Once they realized they could they started fighting Manta’s men with Atlanna and Mera joining the fight. Rhymes stood up and kicked Manta from behind, knocking him enough off balance that Velka could begin fighting him. Manta was formidable even without his helmet and was capable of fighting the two on his own but knew soon he would need to escape and start planning again. 

Orm fought valiantly, taking out people left and right and making his way up to the viewing deck just in time to Manta knock Rhymes back on the ground and move to stab her. He yelled and surged forward but was too late. Velka, however, was not. He dove in front of his daughter and took the dagger to the chest, holding it in place until Orm got there and using his trident, broke the dagger from the arm sheath and swung his weapon at Manta, sending him flying back into the water. He turned back to find Rhymes sobbing as her father lay dying in her lap.

“Rhymes, help your mother, tell her I love her, and be happy, please be happy,” he said to her, touching her face gently before taking his last breath. She cried harder, leaning over him, Orm moving to wrap his arm around her shoulders and hold her. She recovered after a few minutes, straightening up and letting a recently returned Vulko come over. He hugged her and cried into her arms as they comforted each other. Orm picked up the body of the fallen Atlantian and walked over.

“We should take him back to my mom…they want to be together forever, we give him a human burial,” Rhymes said, leaving no room for argument. Orm nodded and they all headed to Rhymes’s home to deliver the bad news.


	15. One Ending, New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the Manta fight is finally becoming bearable and Rhymes returns to Atlantis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end of this story. However, there is a sequel coming that I am already starting because I cannot leave Orm alone. Comments/critiques are appreciated!

Two weeks had passed since the battle with Manta and he was still at large and Rhymes was still on the surface helping her mother try to figure out how to survive without her other half around. Orm had been back and forth from Atlantis, helping to repair the damage done by Manta's attack on the coronation and heightening security so that no one could attack them like that again. He was returning to Rhymes after being away for three days, hoping maybe she would be having a good day. Some days she was just blank, numb to everything, including him, and other days she needed him close, needed his touch and his love and he was willing to do anything she needed whether it was just sit in the room with her or take her to bed to help her forget for a little while.

When he arrived she was on the beach waiting for him and he could see a small change in her right away. She was smiling at him, something she hadn't done since that night. He smiled softly back at her and hugged her close despite being soaking wet still. She didn't seem to mind and held him equally tight. 

"I missed you," she said, pulling back and looking up at him, ruffling his hair to mess it up like she liked. He leaned in and kissed her softly.

"I missed you too," he said, touching her face and smiling when she leaned into his hand. "How is everything?"

"Mom is doing better, she hired some help and her sister is moving in for a while to help with the ranch. They still have some debt to pay off and then she will probably move to a smaller place, still on the coast so she can feel close to him," she said. She moved to walk down the beach and sat on the grass just beyond the sand.

"What about you? How are you?" he asked, following her and sitting next to her. She leaned to his shoulder and took a deep breath.

"I'm feeling better, you told me it wasn't my fault and I'm starting to believe that," she said. "I'm also understanding where Manta was coming from wanting to kill Arthur because I want to kill him more than anything right now." 

"I know the feeling, for years I wanted to kill my father for banishing my mother, he honestly died before I got the chance," he said. 

"Ya, but your mom came back," she said. "My dad isn't coming back ever." Orm kissed her head. "I'm not angry anymore, or sad, I think I'm accepting what happened."

"Do you think you'll be able to come back to Atlantis soon?" Orm asked. He didn't want to pressure her but he still missed her terribly. He had to return to Atlantis, having been promoted by Arthur to vizier in place of Vulko who decided to step down after his son's death. 

"Yes and no, I'm going to come back this time, but I'll need to go back and forth for a while, my aunt can't stay here forever so I will have to help out until my mom's debts are paid and she finds someplace to live," she said. "She already said goodbye, told me to go home with you and be happy, tell everyone about us getting married and live my life, don't worry about her.

"But you'll always worry about her," he said. She nodded. "I agree with her about telling others about the engagement though, but that's because I'm eager for everyone to know officially." She nodded.

"We'll go back now, tell them about it, celebrate. I could use a night off from grieving," she said. "And thank you Orm."

"For what?" he asked. Once again he wished he had the human ability to read their minds so he wouldn't have to ask.

"For letting me us you, I know it wasn't easy some days. I was all over you one day and then the next I didn't want you to touch me at all, I know it couldn't have been easy dealing with that kind of emotional whiplash," she said. Orm just shrugged and kissed her head again.

"You needed me, I would do whatever you need, anytime. I do expect you to return the favor though," he said with a smirk. She laughed and he was so happy to hear the sound. 

"I'll go change and we'll head back to Atlantis," she said after a few moments of silence. Orm nodded and waited for her and once she was ready they took off back to the underwater city. 

Atlanna hugged Rhymes tightly when they appeared in the dining room for dinner that evening. Mera did the same, as did Arthur, and Vulko. Rhymes felt good being back with her other family, surrounded by people who loved her and wanted her happy. She sat down at the table and waited for a few moments before Orm spoke up.

"I know it's been a dark time around here, we lost a father, a son, and a friend, but out of this darkness I hope a light of happiness can be seen. Rhymes has agreed to marry me and I hope that I can give her all the happiness she deserves," he said. The group cheered and smiled happily.

"Your necklace is beautiful, can we hear the story?" Mera asked. Rhymes nodded and took Orm's hand, kissing it first before looking back at them.

"Tom bought it for Atlanna when Arthur was a toddler, intending to give it to her on his next birthday, but she had to return to Atlantis before he could. So he kept it, hoping she would come back and he could finally give it to her. Then she came back and that very night he gave her the necklace that he had kept for her," she said. "And she was good enough to let Orm give it to me." Atlanna smiled.

"I wanted you to have it, it means just as much to me as the bracelet that Mera wears and they are both full of love that I hope you all have until the end of your days," she said. 

"Well now, that everything is calming down again, hopefully we won't have to deal with anymore tragedy for a long time," Arthur said. 

"That reminds me, now that everything is getting back to almost normal...when is the wedding?" Rhymes asked, looking to Mera and Arthur. Mera blushed a little and Arthur smirked.

"Going to be soon, we would like to be married before the baby arrives," he said. Atlanna and Rhymes both squealed out in happiness and jumped up, moving to both hug Mera at the same time, Arthur moving out of the way and going to where Orm was.

"I'm happy for you Arthur," Orm said, putting his arm around his shoulders, which Arthur did to him also. 

"And I'm for you too baby bro."

"Can I ask you something?" Orm asked. Arthur nodded. "Why didn't you ever tell me that humans can read minds?"


End file.
